Not Just the Help, Right?
by YokoFiona
Summary: Molly Fitzroy stumbled into Narnia on her way home from work one night.  Now she's been thrust in a world of magic and talking animals with no clear reason why she's there.  Aslan always has a reason, right? Eventual Edmund x OC
1. The Beginning

A/N: Yeah everyone- this is the start of my Narnia story. It follows both the books and movies, with a slightly adjusted timeline. This really just affects the character ages at the start: Peter should be around 17, Susan 16,Edmund 14ish, Lucy 10, and Molly( my OC) 14ish. And just to warn this is the story will be split into two parts LLW and the Golden Years in one part and PC, VODT, and future… Anywh bon appetite

* * *

It was dark out when Molly started her long walk home from her job at the local library. The chill of the wind bit Molly's face as she walked the wooded path forcing her to pull her scarf tighter around her neck and chin. Molly focused hard on getting home to a warm dinner and a bubble bath. She was so focused on this, that she didn't notice when the ground beneath feet changed from gravel to snow.

"Hello," a voice called breaking Molly's daydream. She looked up to see no one on the path before her, but was taken aback by the fur trees covered in snow.

"Down here," the voice called again. Molly looked down to see a fox looking up at her.

"You're a daughter of eve," it said to her, before Molly's eye's rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the snowy forest floor.

When Molly awoke, she found herself in a tent of red and yellow fabric. She emerged to see mythical creatures of all shapes and sizes walking about outside. Some were fashioning weapons; others mending armors, and others still sparred at the fields Molly could just make out in the distance. As she walked the creatures who crossed her path looked at her as though she was Bigfoot or the Yeti. After a few minutes of walking Molly reached the center of camp in which a grand tent made of red fabric. From this tent came a lion, a grand majestic lion unlike any lion Molly had ever seen.

"Hello dear one," the lion said. Molly nearly fainted again in amazement.

"Do not be frightened, I shall not hurt you," the lion continued as it walked closer to Molly. "I'm not frightened," Molly assured the animal, "just overwhelmed."

"That is understandable," the lion said, "I am Aslan, and you, Molly, are in the land of Narnia."

Molly looked at Aslan with curiosity, "why am I here?" she asked. Aslan smiled as only a lion could smile.

"Molly, the world never reveals ones true purpose, before one is ready," he said.

Molly sighed, "all right then." As she turned away, a boy with black hair walked toward the great lion. The boy glared at Molly as she walked past.

Molly only wandered for a moment before a dryad appeared in front of her, ushering her toward a tent on the left of Aslan's tent. Inside there were two cots already set up and obviously occupied. The dryad lead Molly behind a screen that divided the tent. Behind the screen another cot was set up with a trunk at the foot of it. The dryad left Molly alone saying that there were dresses in the trunk if she wanted to change. Molly thanked the dryad and was left alone to change. When she opened the trunk, Molly found herself confronted by a myriad of dresses in mostly earth tones. She pulled out a simple hunter green dress and slipped it on. It was loose enough that she could still breathe and move which pleased her to no end.

Molly left the tent when the smell of breakfast caught her nose. She followed it, until she came to a small table covered with breakfast foods. A group of children sat around the table laughing and talking with one another.

"Hi," Molly said approaching the group slowly. The littlest girl jumped up and nearly ran up to her.

"Hi, I'm Lucy!" she said hugging Molly around the middle.

"Lu, what did mom tell you about talking to strangers," a blonde boy scolded.

"I'm Molly Fitzroy," Molly said, "there we aren't complete strangers anymore." Lucy smiled at Molly as the rest of the teens; Molly guessed, as Lucy seems to be around 10 years old.

"Nice to meet you Molly, I'm Lucy Pevensie and these are my brothers and sister: Peter, Susan, and Edmund." Lucy said pointing to each of her siblings. Molly frowned as she realized that Edmund was the boy who had glared at her not even an hour before.

"May I join you for breakfast?" Molly asked looking at all the siblings.

"Of course you can," Lucy said smiling.

Breakfast was a quite affair, except for the Edmund's noisy chewing.

"I don't think Narnia is going to run out of toast, Ed" Lucy said to the boy. Edmund looked up with mouth full of food and tried to talk. Molly whacked him upside the head. "Have some manners," she said to Edmund. The boy glared at her and rubbed the back of his head.

"Then you better pack some for the journey home," Peter said standing up from the table. Molly ignored this family display and focused on her eggs. As she hate some words leaked into her thoughts, white witch, can't, and practice. When she finally removed herself from her thoughts, only Peter remained sitting at the table.

"What's your story?" he asked with a smile. Molly ignored him and left the table to see if she could see Aslan.

A centaur, who stood guard outside Aslan's tent, walked inside to let Aslan know that Molly wanted to talk with him.

Molly walked into to the tent to see Aslan and Oreius, who introduced himself to her, looking over a map briefly.

"What is it dear one?" Aslan asked walking around the table.

"Why am I here Aslan? I don't understand." Molly said stroking Aslan's mane.

"You are here because the Kings and Queens will need an advisor. You have knowledge that will help them through the trials to come." Aslan said looking up at Molly. Aslan motioned for Orieus to move forward. Molly noticed that Orieus was carrying something in his arms.

"This is a tool dear one, to be used only when the need for it is dire," Aslan said. Orieus handed Molly what appeared to be a sword. Molly turned the sword and scabbard over in her hands. It wasn't just any old sword, it was what Molly know to be a katana, or Japanese long sword. The scabbard was red with intricate gold design. The pommel of the sword was wrapped in dark brown cloth, and ended in a small effigy of Aslan roaring. Molly gripped the sword's pommel and drew the blade out to examine it. The blade was sharp and perfect in every detail down to the runes carved into it.

"Thank you Aslan," she said bowing to the lion before turning to leave.

Oreius followed Molly out of the tent and seemed to be walking in the direction of the practice fields, "Change in to something more suited for combat, my lady, so we can begin training forthwith." He said with a small nod. Molly ran back to the tent and quickly changed into a tunic and trousers before heading to the practice fields.

For how late in the day it was the practice fields were rather empty, it seemed that only the humans were about, the boys working on swordplay while the girls practiced knife throwing and archery. Molly felt out of place for a moment, before Oreius cantered over with Peter and Edmund on horseback not far behind. Molly watched as Oreius shouted help to the boys as they fought one another, thought it was clear the older of the two had the advantage. As the boys continued to spar, Molly began stretching as a way to pass the time. After all, she didn't really want to hurt herself the first day of training.

Once the boys dismounted, Orieus took a moment to wave Molly over to the group.

"Have you had any experience with a blade?" he asked plainly.

"Yes, I've taken fencing for almost 8 years now, but I don't think that will help me very much. The style of swordplay you seem to teach relies on different principles," Molly said stunning the trio with her answer.

"All right then, how about a test match?" Orieus offered pushing Edmund forward. Edmund seeing elated at the chance to fight the girl who had hit him and breakfast and eagerly drew his sword. Molly rolled her eyes at his eagerness and drew her own blade adopting a grip she remembered from one of her anime kicks. Oreius explained that the fight would be friendly and first to make three clean body hits would win. The two teens nodded before starting. The fight seemed intense for a friendly bout drawing the attention of creatures from all over the camp.

Molly smirked through a great deal of the match once she realized that Edmund favored offense. She used this point to her advantage and converted the scabbard of her sword as a second weapon effectively ending any hope Ed had of winning. This one move seemed to surprise even Orieus, as he had never seen someone use a scabbard as an extra blade. However much to Molly's displeasure, the fight ended in a draw with both swords pointed at vital areas of their opponents.

Orieus smiled at the pair and gave them the rest of the day to do as they pleased, and told them that training would begin at sunrise the following day. Molly left the field in a hurry and grabbed some food on the way back to the tent, which Molly discovered she shared with the Pevensie girls. She eat quickly and lay down on her cot to sleep thinking of the million and one things that had happened to her in less than 24 hours.


	2. An Unwelcome Visit

A/N: Hi, part 2! Yay, its done. Next time the Battle of Beruna and the Pevensie Coronation. Don't forget to read and review.

* * *

Molly was shaken awake the following morning by Lucy. "Molly, you need to get up. The White Witch is coming," the younger girl said urgently. Molly lifted herself half off the cot disoriented, and half expecting to be in her bedroom mulling over a bizarre dream.

"Who's the White Witch?" she asked obviously still sleepy. Lucy moved over to the side of Molly's cot and started to pull the larger girl from her cot.

"She's the reason we're going to fight a war" Lucy said as Molly reluctantly made her way to the clothing chest and pulled out another dress. This time she pulled out another simple dress, but in more of a reddish hue. Molly also looked for some armor. If she was going to be in the presence of the enemy, she would need some sort of protection. After all the witch might try something while her entourage was in the camp.

"Lucy would you help me lace this up," Molly asked. Lucy nodded and had Molly turn around so she could tighten and tie the strings. Molly made sure that she could breathe and move, before leaving Lucy in the tent in search of some breakfast.

After wandering around camp for a few minutes, Molly found the table that had been set of the humans. Peter and Edmund sat around the table nervously picking at their food. "Good Morning," she said sitting down and moving some sausage and toast to her 'plate' along with a few pieces of fruit. Neither of the boys answered. Molly simply assumed that they were too absorbed in thought and searched the table for coffee. She would need at least a cup before this witch made an appearance if she wanted to be in top from.

A faun walked by the table, as if checking to see if the humans needed anything. Molly waved him, she thought the faun looked like a him, and asked "Is there any coffee?"

The faun looked at Molly as if she had an extra head for a moment. "What is coffee?" he asked.

Molly looked at the faun and tried to explain, "It's a brownish liquid made by pouring hot water over ground up roasted beans." The faun's eyes held a glimmer of recognition, "you mean tea?" he questioned. Molly shook her head, "coffee is stronger than tea, a lot stronger." The faun bowed his head and apologized for the lack of "coffee" and moved on to see if Peter and Edmund needed anything. Both boys shooed the faun away saying they were capable of eating breakfast.

After breakfast Molly was halfway to the practice field when a horn sounded across camp. She turned and walked quickly to the center of camp and Aslan's tent. When she arrived the white witch's entourage had just reached the clearing in front of Aslan's tent. Molly positioned herself behind the Pevensies in an attempt to be more of a safety net than the front line. Aslan emerged from his tent as the witch stepped from her dais.

"You have a traitor in your midst," the witch called to entire camp, which had gathered around to hear her demands. There was a collective gasp. Aslan merely blinked and looked at the witch with a "so what" look on his face.

"His offense is not against you," he said

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic ?" the witch countered

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was made." Aslan growled. Molly did a little air punch and whispered, "Go Aslan!"

"Then you will know that the boy belongs to me," the witch said pointing to Edmund,"That boy will die on the Stone Table." Molly and Peter stepped forward. Peter pulled out his blade and Molly stepped in front of Edmund in order to shield him from the witch's gaze.

"Come and take him then," Peter challenged.

"You think that a simple threat will deny me my right, little king? Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water." The Witch said. Molly rolled her eyes, "drama queen much," she mumbled under her breath just loud enough that Edmund could make out the words. The rest of the camp was outraged by the idea of Narnia perishing.

"Enough, I shall talk with you alone," Aslan said before turning and heading back into his tent.

The white witch followed Aslan into the tent. The rest of camp stood anxiously. Molly stayed near Edmund as his protector, much to his displeasure.

Minutes became hours, and soon the entire camp sat just outside Aslan's tent waiting to see what would happen. Molly watched as Edmund and Lucy made sport of pulling at the grass and twisting it this way and that. She contemplated pulling out her sword and polishing the blade, but decided against it, as everyone in both parties were on edge, as if any slight movement would lead to a fight. Instead, Molly amused herself by sneakily prodding Edmund and gauging his reaction. The first few times she prodded Edmund he simply ignored her, but after the fifth and sixth times Edmund finally snapped.

"Would you stop that already," he said to her. Molly simply laughed and ignored the outburst. Minutes after Edmund's comment, Aslan emerged from his tent with the White Witch, who returned to her dais.

"The witch has renounced her claim on the boy's blood," he said.

The witch turned around to sit in her dais, "how do I know you will keep your promise," she asked.

Aslan roared in her face, causing most of her party to turn and nearly run out of camp. The moment the witch had left the entirety of Aslan's camp burst into cheers. Lucy, however, realized that something was wrong, for the only one who seemed sad was Aslan.

The rest of the day Molly and the Pevensies trained. Orieus had deemed that Molly did not need his instruction in swordsmanship, and directed her to the archery fields. Molly insisted that she at least be allowed to spar the boys as they progressed, she was in need of practice regardless of her ability. Orieus agreed and promised to find her at the end of the day for a short sparring match.

At the archery range, Molly was amazed at the skill and concentration required to use the bow and arrow affectively. Susan truly impressed her with the constant string of bulls eyes Susan managed to make. Unfortunately, Molly turned out to be complete rubbish at archery. She understood the general concept and go through the motions of nocking the arrow and draw back without problems, but in the four or five hours Molly had practiced, not a single arrow had hit the target. Once she managed to make the arrow hit the very edge of the target. That arrow had then ricocheted into the back of another target.

Molly's sparring session with Edmund went much better, than the archery lesson. This time, Edmund gave her a run for her money, if it had not been for one missed block on Edmund's part the match would have ended in a draw. However, that one mistake ended the match with Molly's blade dangerously close to Edmund's neck.

Dinner that evening was a noisy affair, with the four siblings talking about their experiences training that day. Molly sat quietly munching on what she hoped was some sort of bird, it tasted like a weird cross between chicken and turkey. There was plenty of vegetables and fruit as well, but Molly had never really been a fan of vegetables, unless it was her mom's green beans with bacon. She tried some of the beans, and made sure to eat an apple.

Around the table fauns danced and played music to entertain the humans. Molly couldn't help but smile. The entertainment reminder her of watching television with her parents during meals.

That night, Molly tried to turn in early, but because she shared a tent with Susan and Lucy, sleep took longer to come as they talked for what seemed like hours. Eventually the pair fell quiet and Molly drifted off to sleep.

The next thing Molly knew, she was being shook awake by Peter. "Pervert!" she screamed sitting up in bed poised to smack him.

"Calm down Molly," Peter said jumping back from her bedside. He took a deep breath, "Molly, Aslan's is dead."

She jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed. Peter looked at her as she raced around in a plain nightgown. "Then, I assume we're going to war," she said looking for her armor.

"yes, we meet the witch at Beruna at midday." Peter answered. Molly nodded as she found what she was looking for and dressed quickly.

"Then we better get planning," she said strapping her sword belt on.

In Aslan's tent, Orieus, Peter, Edmund, and Molly stood around a table that held a map of the area surrounding the chosen battle field. Molly's thoughts forced her to remember her years playing Risk and Civilization. She pointed to the hillside that looked to be rocky on the map.

"Orieus, it that an outcropping of rock?" she asked pointing to the area. "Yes," he answered. Molly looked over to Peter and Edmund, they were after all the 'leaders' of Aslan's army now.

"Peter, what if we use the outcropping rock and the hillside. It'll give us the advantage of cover for our foot soldiers, and provide platforms for archers. Also, it's perfect to gauge the size of the witch's army before it gets to close," she said.

Peter nodded, "that does make the most sense." Edmund nodded in agreement. Then, his eyes widened.

"Peter, remember how the Nazi's bombed London," Edmund said. Both Peter and Molly nodded.

"What if we did the same thing, but use Griffins and boulders," he continued. Molly smiled and Peter looked amazed his little brother had come up with something so brilliant.

"Looks like we've got a plan," Molly said an evil smirk on her face.


	3. A Battle and A Coronation

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or The Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter 3

After the war council concluded, Molly returned to her tent to prepare herself for battle. A dryad entered the tent and helped her dress properly. The dryad helped Molly into her maroon loose fitting dress, chain metal, leather armor, and metal wrist protectors. As this dressing went on Molly couldn't help but run the scene rom Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, where Théoden, King of Rohan prepared himself for the siege of Helms Deep. The scene played so strongly in her head, that Molly couldn't help but whisper it to herself.

_To whatever end… _

_Where is the horse and the rider? _

_Where is the horn that was blowing? _

_They have passed like rain on the mountains. _

_Like wind in the meadow._

_The days have gone down in the west._

_Behind the hills, into shadow. _

_How did it come to this?_

The dryad looked at Molly as if she was crazy, but dismissed it as nervousness. She handed Molly her sword, and watched as Molly strapped the sword to her waist and picked up the helmet a faun had made for her.

Molly left her tent and met up with Peter and Edmund who also stood in full armor. Peter looked at Edmund before looking at Molly.

"Molly, keep Edmund safe." He said. Molly nodded in acknowledgement. She knew that meant she'd be away from the action the majority of the battle, but Edmund was more important than she was. Edmund looked like Peter had just stolen his favorite teddy bear from him.

"Come on Edmund," Molly said pulling Edmund toward the area where the archers were gathering. Edmund struggled for a few minutes.

"I don't want to be with the archers, I want to fight with Peter," he said. Molly rolled her eyes, and lightly hit Edmund's uncovered head.

"Suck it up Edmund. Peter and you are going to be kings. What will Narnia do if you both are dead?" Molly said annoyed with his antics. They were the same age for crying aloud and the boy acted as though he was younger. When the pair reached the archers Edmund sighed and discussed what audible cues he would be giving during the battle. Molly made sure that there were a few visual clues as well since audible would be hard to hear at the back of the group.

Finally, with the entire army on its toes as the sun reached its mid-morning position. The army began its march to Beruna ahead of schedule. Molly was pleased, leaving early meant time to perfect the defensive line and practice the commands Edmund and Peter had agreed upon

The field of battle was something Molly had never truly seen before. There she was standing in what would normally be described as idyllic. Beruna was literally the greenest field she had ever seen. Looking down, from the archer's point atop the rocks, Molly couldn't help but equate the field below to the fields she had seen the summer her father had dragged her on a Civil War road trip all over the eastern U.S..

As the sun neared its midday position, the troops stopped all preparations for one final meal together. It was simple, just some fruit and bread, even Peter and Edmund shared, refusing the special meal that had been made for them. While the group ate, Molly realized that this meal might be the last many of these Narnians would share with one another.

It was high noon when a lone griffin could be seen gliding across the sky. Molly's hand tightened around the hilt of her sword. It stopped for only a minute and said something to Peter before gliding over the archers towards the waiting Griffins on the other side of the rocks. Molly watched as Peter stiffened as the white witches army came into view. She knew he was nervous, probably more than she was, but it wouldn't matter if the plan worked.

Molly found herself in awe at the sight of the witch's army. It seemed enormous compared to the small group that made up Aslan's army. As the Witch's chariot came into view, Molly felt bile rise in her throat at the distant sight of gold fur around the witch's neck. How dare the witch defile someone in that manner! Molly shook her head forcing herself to refocus on the commands that she would soon be giving, well Edmund would be giving with her help.

Edmund looked over at Molly, "are you alright?" he asked softly not wanting to hurt the moral of the archers around them. Molly simply nodded and focused her gaze back on Peter, whose sword was drawn. She in turn drew her blade, Edmund followed suit. The pair watched carefully as Peter raised his blade so that it reflected the sun in their direction. They then lifted their swords and let the sun hit the blades sending beams of light to the griffins as the command to fly.

Minutes later the hundred or so griffins flew over the rock outcropping toward the witch's army, rocks held in their enormous talons. Molly watched the scene unfold before her. As the griffins drew closer to the front line of the witch's army, the faster creatures pulled in front of the chariot. The griffins let the rocks fall creating small craters on the far end of the battlefield. After the griffins made their drops, they hung in the air for a few seconds to admire their handiwork. Unfortunately, this allowed the witch's archers to let loose a volley of arrows. Molly grimaced as the she watched the injured griffins fall. The battle had officially begun.

As the witch's army drew closer, Peter gave the signal for the archers to begin firing. "Archers at the ready," Molly called as Edmund lifted his sword to a 45-degree angle with his body and held it. The archers all around them knocked their arrows and waited. Molly looked up and down the rows of archers to make sure they all had arrows ready. "Take aim!" she called, and Edmund shifted the position of his blade so that the sharp edges of the blade ran perpendicular to his arm. The archers raised their bows and pulled back ready to fire.

Below Peter readied the foot troops for the initial assault. "For Aslan, For Narnia!" he yelled, and Edmund and Molly watched at the bulk of their army charged. "Steady!" Molly called back to archers. The timing on this first volley was crucial. They needed to wait until the witch's army was nearly upon their ground forces. At that moment time seemed to slow down. Everyone around Molly seemed to be moving in slow motion. Even the leopards running in front of Peter seemed to move slowly. Molly watched as the distance between the leopards and snow leopards grew smaller. "Fire!" she called as the two cat forces collided, Edmund slashed his sword downward and the archers let their arrows fly. The group of archers watched anxiously as their arrows made contact with the witch's army. Molly paused for a minute before yelling back to the archers "Fire at will!" As the archers began firing Molly could feel the gusts each individual arrow made as it flew past her head.

As the main contingent of Aslan's force made contact with the Witch's forces a brilliant red bird arched across the sky. The bird hit the field of battle and burst into flame. Molly was helpless as good fighters were cut off from the main pack to be slaughtered. As the screams of those burned by the flames waned, the witch's chariot burst forth from the wall of flame creating a hole for her troops to pour through. Once the witch crossed the flame wall, arrows flew over the wall and into both the ground forces and the archers. Molly watched as Edmund ordered the archers to keep firing. The witch's forces continued their assaults and archers. One of the archers near Molly collapsed, an arrow protruding from their abdomen. Molly bent down to the creature, a faun, and whispered words of kindness before taking the bow and arrows from it. Edmund looked over and gave Molly a look that resembled "really?" Molly rolled her eyes and the boy and shouted over the chaos, "I can hit the broad side of a barn ya know!"

The battle continued long into the afternoon. Peter called for a retreat and the foot troops retreated into the rocks. This was when Molly realized the fatal flaw in her brilliant defense. While the rocks provided cover from arrows, it made the soldiers inside sitting ducks. Peter and Oreius were among the last to retreat. Molly was so absorbed in shooting that she lost track of him for only a handful of minutes. The next thing she saw Peter was flying from his stead and hitting the ground. Molly looked over at Edmund, whose face held a look of worry.

"Edmund Go, I'll follow you," she called dropping the bow and pulling out her blade following Edmund down the rocks. Once the pair reached the flat planes of rocks, Edmund noticed the witch was fighting her way to Peter. Molly focused on following Edmund and keeping him safe, being a good soldier following Peter's orders. It took minutes for the pair to fight their way to the area where both Peter and the witch were fighting. Edmund looked down and saw that wand, that unmalting stick of ice that was turning good fighters into stone. Molly looked at Edmund and knew instinctively that he was about to do something either heroic or something stupid. She watched in horror as Edmund jumped off the rock and broke the witch's wand. Molly took a deep breath and jumped down. She landed hard and felt pain shoot through one of her ankles. Molly ignored the pain when a scream rang out. Her head whipped around trying to find the source. As the scream faded, Molly watched Edmund fall to the field. The witch's bloody wand discarded and Peter charging the women with fury in his eyes.

Molly felt the adrenalin course through her veins, as she picked herself up and sprinted to where Edmund lay unprotected. She focused not on the pain that grew in her ankle or the yells of those around her, but on the dwarves and other creatures that tried to finish off Edmund. Molly was so focused she didn't even hear Aslan's roar or the white witch's scream as Aslan pounced and killed her. She only came out of her trance when Peter was the face behind the sword stopping her swing.

"Molly calm down," he said, "its over." Molly stopped, dropped her sword, and fell to Edmund's side. Peter followed suit. "Edmund!" a third voice called. Molly and Peter looked back to see Susan and Lucy running forward. Lucy pulled out her cordial and fed Edmund a drop. He groaned and tried to sit up. Molly held his shoulders down. "Let the liquid work Ed," she said. Peter smiled and almost laughed, "When are you ever going to do as you're told." The small group hugged before Lucy ran off to help heal other wounded. After a few minutes, Peter and Susan wandered off to try and help others who were injured. Once they were a decent distance away Molly let Edmund up.

"Thanks for letting me fight," he said. Molly simply smiled and went to stand up. Her ankle buckled the second significant weight was put on it.

"You're hurt. Stay here while I go find Lucy," Edmund said. Molly shook her head.

"I'm not going to waste her gift. I'm not dying Edmund, just sprained my ankle," she said looking down at her ankle which by this time had swollen to an unusual size and was turning a grotesque shade of purple. Edmund looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

"Edmund don't look at me like that. I'll be fine, it'll hurt and I won't be able to walk for a while," Molly said trying to reassure him. Regardless Edmund helped her stand and gave Molly someone to lean against to get the weight off her ankle. 'Edmund," Molly whispered to him, "thank you."

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

Molly stood out on a balcony at Cair Paravel. The Pevensies' coronation was about to start, but she needed time to think. Her ankle had begun to heal, one of the healers had wrapped it up and put an ointment on it to numb the area and decrease the swelling. The others had spent time planning their coronation and restoring order to Narnia. There was still a lot of work to be done, but it would only be done if they were crowned first. So there she stood in a gorgeous red gown with gold accents. Susan had insisted she wear red, as to differentiate her form the siblings, who were wearing various forms of blue. Aslan appeared beside her and broke her trance.

"Dear one, we are about to start," he said. Molly followed him into the throne room and took a seat in the chair designated for her. The Pevensies entered in grand fashion with horns heralding their arrival. Aslan conducted the ceremony

"Bring forth the crowns!" Aslan said. Tumus walked forward with the beavers with cushions that held four crowns.

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant. To the great western woods, King Edmund the Just. To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle. And to the clear northern skies, King Peter the Magnificent. Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a king or queen." Aslan proclaimed.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! And long live Queen Lucy!" the crowd called. Once the cheers died down Peter motioned for Molly to step forward. He pulled out his sword and tapped her shoulders.

"I knight thee, Lady…" he started before being interrupted by a cough from Molly, "Sir Molly of the Table." The crowd clapped, as did the new Kings and Queens. The feast and dance afterward were dull. The dinner talk comprised of everything the new royals needed to do to get Narnia back up and running. Molly kept quite most of the meal. It wasn't the place or time for her to say anything, most of the country was still a mystery. The dance was boring, being unable to walk a long period made it unlikely that dancing was possible. Instead, Molly sat in her special chair on the edge of the celebration. Edmund came over for a few minutes to escape the attention he was receiving.

"Is little Ed scared of all the girls?" Molly teased. Ed looked at her sternly for a moment, "I'm not afraid of them. They're just a little overzealous." Molly laughed, "That's a big word coming from you,"

Shortly after Molly watched Edmund being dragged back to the dance floor by yet another girl demanding a dance, she bid good night to the Peter and Lucy. Her room was on the same hall as the Pevensies, but her's was at end of the hall. Once inside she shed her dress, found a tunic and pants, and climbed into her bed. Sleep took a while to come to Molly, as her mind raced with thoughts of all the adventures she'd have in the years to come.

* * *

A/N: Wow, this was a long chapter to write, but it's done! Now I get to start making up plot lines to fill in the Golden Years, any ideas? Other than that, ya'll know the drill (Read, Review, Repeat) And happy holidays!


	4. Molly and Edmund Plan a Party

Chapter 4:

Those first few months a Cair Paravel passed like cool breeze on a summer's day. Peter and Susan, as the oldest, had spent their time traveling to the different countries near Narnia trying desperately to reestablish the treaties and pacts held before the White Witch's rule. Most recently the pair had made a trip to the Lone Island, and were working to reclaim it as Narnian land. This left Edmund, Molly, and Lucy at home dealing with the domestic side of rebuilding.

A council of Narnian citizens had be created so that all subjects of Narnia had a say in their government. Luckily for the Pevensies, Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver were on the council so it made dealing with an elected body a little easier. . Yet, as soon as the Council had been appointed they tried to control the royals. Molly put her foot down immediately. Aslan had put Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy on the throne for a reason and the 'Council' had no right to rule.

The Council's first act of business had been to question Molly's status as a knight of the realm. The head of the council, a particularly overzealous centaur claimed that it showed favoritism toward humans in a land where all things were equal. Edmund had come to Molly's defense at this particular meeting citing her unusual display of valor and loyalty at the Battle of Beruna. The council also seemed hesitant to accept her as a member of the royal court and confidant of the royal family. This time Susan of all people came to her defense.

"Sir Molly Fitzroy, has no right to hold such a privileged position in the Narnian Court," this centaur (whos name has since been lost). Susan stood up from her place to the right of Peter, who sat at the head of the table.

"Molly has more right than any of us. The surname Fitzroy dates back millennia in world all of us come from. It is the surname given to the illegitimate children of Kings." Susan argued back. Molly sat in awe of Susan's knowledge. Of course she knew that her distant (try 10 or so greats) had been the son of a British king, but she would never have used that as a reason to keep herself around. Susan continued her thought more vehemently, "if anything, Molly has the ability to govern in her blood and she has already proven herself loyal to Narnia. How dare this council abuse its power! Am I mistake? Did Aslan crown someone other than Peter High King?" She sat down thoroughly out of breath. Molly silently thanked the girl for standing up for her. Especially since, they were the two who knew each other the least.

That little incident had set the tone for the general relationship between the council and the royal family. The council tried to make life at Cair incredibly hard for Molly, going as far as to suggest she control the treasury, since she was not a Queen herself. Molly took on the challenge of controlling a nation's finances. She struggled at first, because when someone like Susan realized they were rich, it was hard to keep them from spending everything the country had on clothes and jewels. Luckily Edmund came to Molly's rescue, and tried to help her run the treasury along with his own duties. But with the addition of daily tutoring any duties became a hardship. Once Peter and Susan left on this trip: First sailing to Archland, then to Calmorene, and finally the Lone Island, the three remaining humans fell into a daily routine.

Each morning the trio were up at daybreak. Lucy then spent the time between waking up and breakfast working on her archery. Molly and Edmund would head to the practice area and spar. Then a quite breakfast before lessons. Lucy had the heaviest load of lessons with writing, math, etiquette, dancing, sewing, and politics. Edmund had a slightly lesser load with the same minus writing and sewing, while Molly had math etiquette, dancing, and sewing. These lessons took place between breakfast and the light lunch brought to the trio's lessons at one. Then each attended to their own duties the remainder of the day. After a few weeks it wasn't unusal to find either Edmund or Molly in the library around midday. Normally Molly was looking for something in particular, while Edmund browsed the volumes looking for something to pass the time. As a member of the royal house Edmund helped with the forgien diplomats, of who none had actually visited Narnia yet, and worked with the military. Whilst Molly worked on taxes, tax law, and money control. All of which no normal 14 year old needed to worry about.

* * *

However, the real surprise came a month before Peter and Susan were due back from their extended trip abroad. That morning Molly awoke with a bad feeling in her stomach about the day. She attended her sparring session with Edmund and headed off to breakfast like every other day. At breakfast, however Mr. Tumnus appeared at the table telling Edmund and Molly that their lessons for the day had been cancled. Instead, they would be attending an important council meeting.

As usual when the pair arrived, the council was already seated. Edmund took his usual seat at one of the two chairs at the head of the table. Molly remained standing behind Ed's chair nervously.

"Sir Molly, please be seated," the head centaur said. Molly looked at the centaur like he had grown three heads. That chair belonged to Peter, not her. `She had no right to sit in it. "I'd rather not," she said.

The centaur sighed as if disappointed she hadn't taken his bait. "Why are we here?" Edmund asked disgruntled with this surprise meeting. The centaur indulged his king with an answer. "It is the opinion of this council that the two of you should arrange for a party, a gala of sorts, in honor of King Peter and Queen Susan's return to Narnia."

Molly looked about ready to kill somebody. "I'm sure neither of us has planned so much as a make believe tea party," she said. Edmund stifled a laugh at the thought of Molly in a pink frilly dress having a tea party with her Teddies.

"The council is sure the pair of you will manage." The centaur said. Edmund dismissed the council rather harshly before storming out. Molly walked quickly to catch up with Edmund.

"Cheer up Ed, at least this means that we won't have classes for a while," Molly said once Edmund slowed down enough for her to catch up. He looked up at her like she was nuts. "I know party-planning isn't exactly a guy's cup of tea," Molly said softly, "but, I'm sure you can just help with food and drink choices." Edmund seemed to perk up at the idea of picking what his somewhat controlling siblings were going to eat, and thus a plan was hatched.

Molly spent the next three weeks hammering out the details of Peter and Susan's welcome back Gala. The Throne Room and Great Rooms were to remain largely undecorated thus allowing the natural beauty of Cair Paravel to be on display for any nobles. The only real decoration would be a large banner in blue and green to welcome guests to the celebration. Invitations had been sent to parties all over the continent, and RSVPs had been received swiftly. She had taken the easy jobs of course: decoration and guest list.

Edmund had chosen to deal with the food and drink. So far the menu read like a Christmas feast in England. Edmund had chosen Beef Wellington and braised Turkey as the main courses, with mashed potatoes, vegetables, and fresh fruits. For the dessert spread, hundreds of pastries, pies, and cakes were being baked. As for drinks, Edmund had somewhat plundered Cair's extensive wine cellar for wine and spirits for the older guests. For those not so keen on consuming alcohol he settled on a compote of fresh berries, and sparkling apple cider from the wine cellar.

Overall this didn't seem like an over-the-top party, actually some of the council were displeased at the small scale of the celebration. Molly fought back against these idiots pointing out that it was a celebration of return, not a coronation or wedding, therefore the was no need to bankrupt Narnia over such a party. The most expensive things seemed to be entertainment. The orchestras and bands that played for Molly and Edmund seemed to be milking the pair for every gold coin they could, regardless of how good they actually were.

* * *

The days passed quickly once the arrangements had been made. It was the day before the celebration and Edmund was confused. He had woken up and made his way to the practice fields like every morning, but Molly never appeared. Normally she would be there long before Edmund stretching and working on her footwork, but not this morning. He gave up assuming she must have overslept because of the stress the party had added to her life and sparred with Orieus instead. Edmund started to worry about Molly when she wasn't at breakfast.

'Lucy, have you seen Molly this morning," Edmund asked sitting down in his usual chair. "I haven't Ed," Lucy said before taking a bite of apple, "have you checked her room?" Ed shook his head and resolved to check Molly's bedchamber after breakfast. Without Molly at the table breakfast was a quite affair, Lucy and Edmund were both too absorbed in their thoughts to talk without their favorite catalyst to start the conversations.

After breakfast, Ed made a beeline for Molly's chamber. He knocked lightly at her door and pressed his ear to door in an attempt to hear if there was any movement inside. Instead of a muffled cry of "GO AWAY!" echoed in his ears. "Molly?" Ed called jiggling the door handle and the door sprung open.

Edmund stepped carefully through the door worried it was bobby trapped with Aslan knew what. Once he closed the door he surveyed the room. It looked a lot like his own chamber next door. The walls were a calming blue with white trim. The walls were slowly filling with bookshelves and books. There was a desk pushed up against the far wall that was so covered with papers the top of the desk couldn't be seen. The floors also seemed covered with hundreds of scraps of papers. Each scraped had a few lines of writing on it. Ed picked up a scrap near his feet and attempted to read the chicken starch on it. When Ed finished he pondered the writing for a moment. It was the summary of a story.

"Ed, stop standing there and get out of my room," a voice said removing Edmund from his thoughts. "Molly," Ed said smiling. He went over to the bed pushed against the wall that separated his room from hers. He held in a laugh at the sight of Molly's red hair peeking out from among the covers. "Ed, please go away," her voice pleaded as her body tried to dig further into the covers.

"Are you alright," he asked. Molly didn't respond, so Edmund decided to pull the covers away. Once the first few layers of covers had been pulled back Ed's gaze returned to his friend. She lay in bed curled up tightly, her knees on level with her chest. "No Ed, I'm not. Please, leave me alone today," she pleaded trying to take back her covers. "Shall I get a healer to look at you?" Ed asked sitting on the edge of Molly's bed. "A healer isn't going to be able to do anything, unless Narnia has Advil," Molly said. Ed watched as she flinched obviously in a lot of pain. This was something new to Edmund, even after Beruna Molly never really showed pain. He had watched Molly hobble around on her bum ankle for almost a month without complaint.

Ed left the room and went to see a healer. The healer told Edmund that if what he described was correct; neither of them could do anything to take the pain away.

Edmund and Lucy spent the rest of the day sitting by Molly's beside giving her chocolate and crisps. "You both know you don't have to stay here with me," Molly said as she munched on her crips and wishing for a television and The Notebook. Edmund smiled at her, and Lucy tried to make her feel better. "We want to be here," Lucy said snatching a crisp from Molly's bowl, "besides it gets us out of our duties for the day." The trio laughed at the statement.

"Thank you," Molly said smiling at the pair and enjoying her time before the insanity of the party began tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I'm really happy that this chapter is finally done. Beginnings are always hard to write. I know the beginging of the chapter is sort of lame, but I felt a need to make sure Molly has conflicts with somebody, especially with authority. However, I had an absolute blast writing that last segment where Molly isn't feeling so well. It just seemed like a great awkward moment, though it could have been way worse. Next time on Not Just the Help, Right? : Parties, Fights, and other fun things. Other than that, you'll know the drill.. Oh one more thing, if you want this last scene in its original version just send me a line.


	5. The Party Goes Awry

Chapter 5

The next morning Molly awoke in much better spirits, and surprised to find a king sleeping in the easy chair that designated her reading nook. She got out of bed and tip toed over to the sleeping teen. "Edmund, it's time to get up," she said prodding the boy's abdomen. One of his hands shot up and tried to swat her finger away. Molly tried desperately to hold in a giggle as Ed mumbled something about school in his sleep.

"Ed, if you don't get up right this second, I'll find a bucket of water to dump on your head," Molly said outright laughing as the sleeping king sprang out of the chair only to fall face first onto the floor. As Edmund picked himself up off the floor, Ed glared at Molly. "Ed, don't give me that look. You're the one who spent the night in a chair," Molly said.

As Ed left the room Molly couldn't help but smile at the sweetness Ed displayed by spending the night. Too soon, however, a faun entered the room in order to help Molly dress for the day of festivities, and assured her that all the decorations were successfully hung in her absence. Peter and Susan's ship was to arrive at noon so Molly needed to hurry and dress, or she would not make it to the dock in time to properly welcome them as their hostess.

The faun helped Molly into a maroon dress with black trim, and sleeves that grew larger as they ended at her hands. She still wore comfortable flat shoes and her sword buckled at her waist. The faun attempted to arrange Molly's wild red hair into an elegant bun, but the second Molly stepped out of her room, she removed the pins that held her hair in place.

Edmund stood waiting for Molly at the end of the hallway in one of his formal tunics, a deep blue velvet with Aslan embroidered in silver. "Shall we go meet my siblings," he asked offering Molly his arm. She rolled her eyes smiling at the chivalrous display, "I think we should sir knight." And the pair walked off towards the docks.

Peter and Susan walked down the boarding plank with genuine smiles plastered to their faces. After two months away from the castle it felt amazing to be home. Lucy, Edmund, and Molly were waiting to greet them on the dock. Susan found it hard to resist the urge to run up to Lucy and hug her. Susan found that in her time away from Narnia she sorely missed her youngest sibling.

Once the pair were safe on Narnia soil, they dashed over to the three waiting for them and there were hugs all around, smiles, and hellos. Once the welcomes had finished Peter and Susan realized that their friend and family were overdressed for just the occasion of welcoming them home. Molly in particular seemed very overdressed for the occasion. Neither Peter nor Susan had seen Molly wear a dress since their coronation.

"Alright, what's going on?" Peter asked looked at Molly, who seemed to turn a light shade of red. "We're having a party," Molly mumbled. The Pevensies laughed at how embarrassed Molly seemed. "Shut up," Molly growled, "we knew you didn't want a party, but the council insisted." Peter and Susan nodded, before Susan gasped.

"I'm in no shape to attend a party," Susan cried. It was Molly's turn to laugh as the Queen tried to run up to Cair and change before the festivities. "Well shall we go? Dinner will be starting soon," Edmund said turning toward the castle. The three others nodded and the group made its way back to the castle.

Dinner seemed an unusually quite affair. Other than the Pevensies and their immediate friend, there were between twenty and forty diplomats and visitors from the neighboring lands. The loudest member of the meal seemed to be Lord Emeth of Calormen.

He seemed very unhappy with the way Narnia was run, as children were on the throne. "The Tisroc, may he live forever, would never allow his children to rule before they came of age. A regent is the only appropriate course of action in that case. Someone of the proper age and wisdom should rule until the male heir to the throne reaches the proper age," Lord Emeth said as he continued to pick the mushroom layer and the pate layer off of his beef wellington.

Molly bit her lip and tried to restrain herself. It seemed to work too, until Edmund cut in, "Lord Emeth, may I remind you that it was by Aslan and Narnia's will that we four rule. You are also a guest in this house." Molly smiled at Edmund, who was beginning to live up to his title. Peter than added to the comment with a rather icy tone, "Does the Tisroc have a problem with four siblings sharing power?"

The other members of the Narnian royal house looked at Peter warily, before remembering Peter had spent a good bit of time in Calormen and in the Tisroc's home. Lord Emeth's face began to turn a subtle shade of red, which left Molly and Lucy desperate to stifle their giggling.

"The Tisroc, may he live forever, has no desire to understand the customs of a barbaric land such as this, especially when four siblings share a throne on which a single man," the lord said as he made for one of the pastries that reminded Molly of strudel.

She asked politely for one of the same pastries to be passed to her while she sat back and whispered into Edmund's ear, "who does he think he is? He does realize we're right here, right?" Edmund nodded at some of the statements and wished one of the other diplomats would try to change the subject, or at least divert the attention from this moronic lord. Unfortunately, no one spoke after that comment and the only discernable sounds were those of people chewing food, and their silverware clinking on the china.

Luckily after the dinner dishes had been removed from the table the orchestra began to play dance music and the tense air surrounding the party lessened. Per Narnian tradition Peter and Susan started the dancing off. Edmund looked to Molly, "May I have this dance?" Molly smiled and nodded taking Edmund's hand. After months of practice in both swordsmanship and dancing neither was near as clumsy as they had been at the Coronation Ball. Of course, they still stepped on each other's feet every once in a while, but overall both seemed more relaxed as they twirled around the dance floor.

As the first song ended another boy, maybe a year or so older than Molly, came up to the pair. "May I cut in?" this new boy asked Edmund. Ed nodded at let go of Molly, though she did notice that Edmund's hand lingered on her waist a moment longer.

"You look lovely," Molly's new partner said. "Thank you, but may I know your name?" Molly said a light blush beginning to decorate her cheeks. "I'm Caleb," the boy said twirling her on the spot, like what she had learned years before during Cotillion. "You're from Archeland?" Molly said after the twirling ended. Caleb nodded but seemed to be focused on the steps rather than on the conversation. "Loosen up," Molly said trying to pull him out of the focus, " and don't look at your feet."

Colin looked up at Molly with a look of disbelief. "You sound as though you're not talking about dancing my lady," he said accidentally stepping on her foot. "Is swordplay different than dancing?" she asked quickly rubbing her foot on the back of her other calf. "Swordplay?" Caleb asked sounding even more surprised. Molly nodded and smiled, "Ever since I was a child, I have learned the art of the sword."

As the song ended Molly thanked Caleb for the dance, and excused herself to the drinks table. Molly grabbed a glass of the berry compote and watched the dancing. At some point she actually sat down in one of the Pevensies thrones. Poor Molly didn't even realize she had done so until one of the council members who didn't care for her walked up to her and told her to remove herself from the throne.

"Molly may sit there, if I give her permission," said a voice from behind the throne. Molly looked back to see which Pevensie was talking. There in his glory was Edmund. The council member huffed annoyed and stalked off.

"I'm so sorry Edmund. I didn't realize I'd sat down…" Molly said quickly removing herself from Edmund's throne. Edmund simply laughed, "I said it was alright." Molly turned the darkest red Narnia had ever seen and bolted toward the safety of the refreshment table.

The ball only lasted another hour or so, but by that time many of the guests had left. Of course there were still the few people that remained dancing, but the important guests, Peter and Susan, had already retired.

Molly made her way toward some of the decorations behind the Thrones and began trying to take them down. Well, she would have tried to take them down, but a pair of hands at her waist stopped her. She tried to turn around to see who was touching her, but the hands held her firmly in her place.

"Come on little whore," the voice Molly assumed was connected to the hands whispered pulling her backward. Within seconds a strip of cloth covered her eyes and she felt herself being dragged along the hallways of Cair Paravel. Molly made sure to track of the turns made in her head as she was yanked along.

After perhaps five or eight minutes, the tugging on her hands stopped and Molly heard a door being opened in front of her. Then she was pulled through the doorway and thrown onto what she thought was either a couch or a lounge chair of some kind. Then her hands were bound together at the front of her body with a thick rope of some kind.

The voice spoke again in the same harsh manner, "what do you do with those kings, little whore? What do you do that makes them so attached to you?" Molly struggled against her abductor, but her struggles did nothing to help her. The man, she assumed, slapped her across the check, "stop struggling and behave. Women are only good to service men."

Using that angry outburst, Molly quickly deduced that Lord Emeth must be her abductor. Who else in the caslte would feel threatened by a woman/girl with power? She remembered the letters Susan and Peter had sent during their journeys that described Calormen as a savage place of inequality and barbarism.

Luckily Lord Emeth had not been smart enough to bind her hands behind her back. Molly doubled over and worked to reach the dagger strapped to her thigh. She remained alert, and heard Lord Emeth open a door a good distance from where she lay. The door shut and Molly worked harder to reach her dagger knowing that the time she had was limited.

Once she grabbed the dagger, Molly set to work on the rope binding her hands. When the rope gave way, Molly pulled herself from the sofa and sprinted out of the room. Once in the hallway Molly tried desperately to remember the turns Emeth had made and do the reverse of those.

Molly kept running until she had reached a hallway she'd never been in before. There were four doors on the hall that ended in a balcony with a beautiful view of the sea. As she continued down the hall, she noticed that each of the four door seemed to have objects carved into their surfaces. At the end of the hall Molly turned to look at one of the doors curious as to what was carved on its surface, as no other door in Cair seemed to have the same level of detail on it.

The door she looked at held the image of a sword, but the cross guard of the sword pointed toward the sword's grip. Molly took a deep breath not knowing on who's door she was knocking. She tapped the door in front of her lightly three time, and whispered "hello" through the door. She did that twice more and was about to turn away when the door opened to reveal a very sleepy Edmund. Molly audibly gasped, she had stumbled upon the Pevensies' private wing.

Molly quickly looked over Edmund. He was sort of dressed in a baggy white tunic and navy blue trousers that looked like shots. "What do you need Molly?" he asked his speech slurred from sleep. Molly simply hugged Edmund and said nothing.

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was a fun chapter to write. I promise next chapter will be the end of this Gala nonsense and probably the start of another fun plot involving Caleb. Anywho, read, review, comment, queries, questions? I'll take it all, and it's all welcome.


	6. Chivalry:Not The Way to a Girl's Heart

Hi Everyone- enjoy this longer chapter it might be one of the last for awhile. College starts on Wednesday and its not going to be pleasant. Remember: Read, Review, and Repeats.

_This author does not own any of the characters or settings other than Molly Fitzroy. _

**Chapter 6**

With Molly latched on to him, Edmund stumbled backward and closed his door. He managed to make it to his bed, before her weight became a little too much to hold up. As Edmund sat down Molly seemed to set herself on his lap. Ed carefully wrapped his arms around her shoulders and tried to comfort his friend.

"Molly, tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly, "did you have a horrible dream?"

Molly, who had buried her head in Edmund's shoulder shook her head. "What wrong then? You've never done this before," Edmund said quite distraught.

Molly relaxed her armed from around Edmund's torso and moved her wrists into his line of vision. With moonlight shining through the bay windows at the end of Edmund's room, he couldn't make out what she was trying to show him. "Molly, I'm going to light a candle alright?" Edmund whispered into her ear. Molly nodded against Edmund's shoulder and moved over a little on the bed. Edmund got up quickly to find a match to light the candlestick on his desk.

Once he brought the candle to his bedside, Edmund looked at Molly's wrists again. Now in the dim light of the candle, he could see a purplish hand print on Molly's left wrist and rope burns on both. Edmund's eyes flashed with anger. Who dare harm his friend, in his home no less. Edmund stood up his hands clenched at his sides. Molly looked up at her angry friend, but couldn't find the words to help him calm down. Not that she got the chance, before Molly could do or say anything Edmund rushed out of his room. Molly slowly picked herself up off his soft bed and moved to the large wingback chair in what she assumed was Edmund's reading nook.

As she settled in to the chair, Edmund returned with his siblings. Each of the royals looked more exhausted then the last. "Ed, come on, it's the middle of the night," Peter said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. When the three Pevensies looked around to see Molly sitting in the room, they couldn't help but smirk. Ed looked at his siblings with a look of upmost seriousness in his eyes.

"Molly would you come here please?" Edmund asked. Molly nervously stood up at and walked to Edmund. The three other Pevensies gasped at the marks on Molly's wrists and cheek. Edmund looked at Molly with sad eyes once he realized that he had missed the cut on her cheek earlier.

Peter stepped forward and tried to look Molly in the eyes, "Molly who did this ?" he asked. Molly shied away from him. Peter stood in shock, he had never seen Molly react that way. It puzzled him that one incident had changed Molly so much. Edmund lifted Molly's head so that his eyes met hers. "Molly, help us so we can help you," he said softly. Molly leaned up and whispered into Ed's ear. The three other Pevensies stood on edge waiting for Edmund to pass Molly's words along.

Edmund's hand involuntarily clenched and unclenched at his side as he turned to face his siblings. "Lord Emeth did this," he said through clenched teeth. The other Pevensies looked as if they weren't surprised at the verdict. Edmund made sure that Molly was sitting on his bed and comfortable before nearly stomping out of the room, his siblings hot on his tail.

Lucy ran to walk with Ed. "Edmund, please calm down." She pleaded. "Don't do anything rash." Edmund ignored her and kept walking until he reached Lord Emeth's guest quarter. He stopped and took a deep breath. Peter and Susan walked up beside him. Peter placed a hand of Edmund's shoulder, "let me do this Ed."

Peter banged on the door until it opened to reveal a tired looking Lord Emeth. The four royals pushed their way into his room with so much as a word. "Lord Emeth, we have received word that you tried to abduct and physically harm a member of our Court," Peter said slipping into his kingly voice. Lord Emeth, suddenly more awake than he had been a minute before, looked around his room as if searching for something. "I have no idea to what you are referring, High King Peter. I have been in my room since the gala ended," he said. Edmund looked at him quizzically and allowed his eyes to flit around the room.

On the sofa on the far side of the room Ed could make out a slit in the fabric of the cushion. Ed walked over to the sofa and examined the cut. It wasn't a deep cut. The cut was localized to upholstery, but what made the cut special was the lack of fraying on the sides of the cut. He had never seen a cut so clean in his life, then again he thought. "Lucy, can I borrow your dagger for a minute?" Ed asked looking up from the sofa.

Lucy looked at him strangely before realizing what he was up to, and threw her dagger to him. Edmund gave a nod of thanks and conducted his experiment while Peter continued to grill Emeth about what he was doing after the gala.

Edmund took a breath and cut into the sofa with Lucy's dagger. "Edmund, what are you doing?" Susan yelled form across the room. Ed ignored his older sister and continued his examination of his cut and the cut already in the sofa.

"Lord Emeth, you say that you've been alone in this room since you left the gala," Ed said standing up and returning to his siblings. Lord Emeth looked at the young monarch with a look of distain. "That is correct King Edmund. I came back here right after your majesties left the gala." Edmund looked at the older man seriously, "If that is true, and you were in fact alone. Please explain to us, why there is a slit in the fabric of that sofa."

Lord Emeth's eyes held a look of panic that did not go unnoticed by the Just King. "I must have dropped one of my daggers or caught something and just did not notice at the time," the lord stammered. Edmund held his smirk, but his siblings noticed that ends of his smile tugged themselves upward. "May I see this dagger?" Edmund asked returning to the side of the sofa. Lord Emeth pulled a gleaming silver dagger from his boot and handed it to Edmund.

The Just King leaned over the sofa again and moved to make another slash in the fabric. Once the rip of fabric was heard the other Pevensies ran to see what Edmund was doing. As Edmund stepped back he handed the dagger back to Lord Emeth.

"Sir, what do you see?" Edmund asked the lord. "I see three rips in precious velvet," Emeth responded. Edmund now visibly smirked at this response. "I suggest you take another look," Edmund said. Lord Emeth stooped down to more closely inspect the sofa cushion. "There is nothing different about these cuts, your majesty," he stated with some certainty.

Edmund lifted an eyebrow. "I think I should explain," he started. His siblings and Lord Emeth nodded. "When we first entered the room, there was one cut on this sofa here," Edmund began pointing to the original cut in the fabric. "If any of you look closely, you'll notice that this cut is a perfectly clean, shallow cut. There is no fraying in the velvet, which points to a finely honed blade. So, I borrowed Lucy's Narnia dagger and made a similar cut here," he continued pointing to the second cut. "Up close the first and second cuts are identical. Since Lord Emeth suggested that his dagger could have made the first cut. Using his dagger I made the final cut. In comparing the three, it becomes obvious that the original cut was made by an old Narnian blade." Edmund finished with a smug look on his face.

Lucy spoke up, "but Edmund, the only people with old Narnian blades are…." She trailed off with a small oh. With that Peter and Susan understood what Edmund was saying. Lord Emeth looked furious. "that stupid little whore," he said with anger heavily lacing his tone. Edmund and Peter stepped forward, "do not say that about a Knight of Narnia," Peter cautioned. "What spell does that witch have you under? Why do you dote on her and defend her. She is worthless," Emeth cried, "Can none of you see that all that little bitch wants is a throne?"

With that both Edmund and Peter snapped. "I challenge you to single combat ," the pair said simultaneously. Lord Emeth laughed in the young kings faces, "you both challenge me, over the same thing. What useless kings you are."

Edmund's grip on his sword tightened. "I, King Edmund, Knight of the Order of the Table, challenge you, Lord Emeth, to single combat," Edmund nearly shouted this, and probably would have if Lucy was not standing so close to him. "And the terms of this duel?" Lord Emeth asked smirking. "If I win, you will leave Narnia and never return. If you win, you may stay here as long as you like," Edmund said through gritted teeth.

Lord Emeth shook his head, "If I win, that whore shall become my property and we will leave Narnia without your resistance." Edmund's eyes widened. He had just issued a challenge in which they would be playing for Molly. Was Lord Emeth truly that sick of a man? Edmund reluctantly agreed to the match and the Pevensies left the guest room without another word.

While all of this was going on, Molly was still in Edmund's room afraid to leave its sanctuary. She had however removed her party dress and thrown it in the fire. As much as she loved its red and black color scheme, and the way it fit to her, the dress was a reminder of the insanity she had just been through.

As the fabric burned, Molly looked around the room for other clothes to wear, at least until she returned to her own room. She walked to Ed's wardrobe and peered in. It seemed to overflow with royal tunics, and earth toned trousers. As she searched the wood closet, Molly found a compartment at the back of older clothes she used to see Ed spar in. Almost all of these tunics were lightly colored, and the trousers seemed to just reach her ankles. Statisfied with Ed's old worn clothes, she pulled out a white tunic with a stain on the front. Molly smiled to herself as she remembered the day Edmund has spilled some of his juice at breakfast on the shirt. She threw the shirt on, and loved the feeling of dressing like a normal 21st century girl again. Molly also pulled out a pair of light brown pants before climbing into Ed's bed.

Molly slowly sank into the soft mattress and pulled the fall covers up over her body, relishing in the warmth they brought her. Molly rolled on to her stomach and buried her face in the goose feather pillows. As she inhaled, she realized that pillow smelled like Edmund: sweat, fresh dew, and baking apples. Molly smiled to herself, burrowed into the covers, and willed herself to sleep.

Edmund returned to his room and looked around for Molly. He didn't see her sitting in his chair or on his bed. "She must have gone back to her room," he reasoned with himself as he stripped off his tunic and dropped it on the floor somewhere. Ed walked over to his bed and pulled back the covers.

Poor Ed tried to control himself as he revealed Molly sleeping soundly in his bed. "crap," he said looking over her clothes. Gone was the dress Molly had worn to the gala. It only took him another second to realize the tunic and trousers were his. Ed then watched as Molly subconsciously curled into a ball once the covers had been completely removed. Ed sighed again before climbing into bed. Molly would forgive him in the morning, Ed simply didn't have the heart to move her.

* * *

The next morning, Molly woke first. As her eyes opened Molly took in the room around her and quickly realized that she was not in her own room. She tried to sit up, but found herself help in place by something around her torso. Molly nearly screamed, but saw a sleeping head of dark hair and relaxed. It was only Edmund. Molly looked at the sleeping king beside her and couldn't help but smile. Lying next to her was a king, yet in his sleep Edmund looked like a simple boy.

Molly reached her hand out and moved his hair from his face. The sleeping boy seemed to move closer to her as she gently touched his face. "Ed, Eddy, wake up," she cooed in his ear. Edmund shifted in his sleep and lifted his head. "Morning," he said sleepily. Molly looked at him surprised. "You knew I was here," she said only slightly concerned about the gossip that would inevitably follow. "Of course, I came back from challenging Lord Emeth to a duel and you were asleep. I didn't have the heart to move you," he said sitting up and letting go of Molly. Molly looked away as she realized Ed was shirtless. "If you knew I was here, why are you shirtless?" she asked.

Edmund smiled shyly and turned away, "I'd thought I'd be up before you," he said. Molly laughed and hit his chest, before the gravity of what Ed had said earlier hit her.

"You did what!" she yelled in his ear.

Once Molly and Edmund pulled themselves from bed he tried to explain to her what he did. "Molly, Lord Emeth hurt you. The only honorable thing to do was challenge him to a duel," Ed argued. "I understand challenging that son of a bitch, but wagering me. That is out of line," she shouted. Edmund tried to interrupt, but Molly silenced him. "I don't care if you are a king, and I merely a knight, but so help me Edmund Pevensie, if you go through with this, I will kill you." Ed shrank back clearly terrified of his friends rage.

With that, Molly stormed back to her room.

None of the Pevensies saw Molly that day. In fact, the next time anyone in all of Cair Paravel lay eye on the female knight, was minutes before Edmund's match with Lord Emeth. She was dressed in the armor made for her after the Battle of Beruna with her sword at her side. ( The armor had been commissioned at the start of the Pevensie's reign and included a proper mail shirt, leather braced tunic in blood red, and similar trousers in black) Edmund couldn't help but stare as a gust of wind blew Molly's long hair around her, whipping and twirling.

Lord Emeth was already positioned in the ring waiting for his chance to claim the barbarian knight for his own. As she neared the ring Molly pulled her sword out and allowed it to hang as she walked. It was a truly menacing sight for many Narnians who had only seen Molly as a princess in grand dresses at parties.

Finally the sun reached its peak in the sky Edmund moved to take his place in the ring with the Lord. "King Edmund, if you take one more step I will cut off your sword hand," Molly called in a harsh tone. Edmund stopped moving knowing that Molly would do what she threatened. "What is the meaning of this?" Lord Emeth asked angrily, "The duel is between King Edmund and I, not you little girl."

"You are wrong, Lord. As a Knight of Narnia, I have a right to duel those who commit violence against me. King Edmund merely issued the challenge in my stead," Molly said stepping over the ring's demarcation.

"The terms still stand then," Emeth asked readying himself for battle. "The terms stand, and we will fight to surrender" Molly said readying herself as well. Both fighters turned their heads to Peter, he nodded and acknowledged the match and the fight began.

In the blink of an eye Molly had sheathed her sword and stood in a stance none of those watching had ever seen before. Lord Emeth charged with his scimitar in front intending to land a swift blow and end the duel quickly. As he neared Molly she pulled her sword from its sheath again, this time arching it in front of her body, in a right to left slashing motion and sprang forward. She stopped at the edge of the ring and turned on the balls of her feet and watched as Emeth stumbled a few steps. The Narnians watching gasped as Emeth stood up revealing a slash in his baggy shirt.

Emeth's face grew red as he realized this little girl in front of him, playing solider, had landed the first blow. Of course it was a superficial cut, but it wounded his dignity. Emeth charged again. Molly stood on the edge of the arena waiting for the coming strike. Edmund resisted the urge to yell at Molly to get out of the way, he knew what she was doing and prayed to Aslan that it worked.

As Emeth neared Molly, she lifted her sword into place in front of her. A loud clang resounded as the two blades collided. The blades had crossed forming a x between the two fighters. It showed the strength Emeth had over Molly. She pushed back against Emeth's blade and side stepped. When the pressure was released Emeth stumbled forward, allowing Molly to land a successful blow on the lord's side. The Narnians cheered when the tip of Molly's blade had blood on it. First blood had been reached in three strikes.

Emeth turned around and swung wildly at Molly's head. Once she realized what he was doing, she flipped her sword over in her hand. Few on the sidelines notice, but Ed did. The entire duel he had been watching Molly's footwork, strikes, hand position; those things that he looked for when they sparred together every morning. He knew all her tricks, but this seemed odd to him. During the unnoticeable switch in her hand position Molly found herself vunerable. As Emeth swung Molly realized he meant to slice her neck since, it seemed her sword was not protecting it. In deperation Molly raised her blade and allowed her opponents sword to slice into her side.

As the blade sliced through the layers of fabric and leather Molly held in a scream, wanting to make sure Emeth did not get the satisfaction he wanted. She ignored the sensation of blood running down her side and lifted her blade back into its guard position. As Emeth made to strike again, Molly dropped down and ducked under Emeth, turned quickly and brought the blunt end of the blade down on the back of Emeth's neck, effectively knocking the bigger man out.

"I'd say he's surrendered," Molly said after a minute or so of waiting for Lord Emeth to stand. He stayed down. Peter stepped forward and raised his arms in the air, "Molly is the winner!" The Narnians cheered. Molly walked over to the royal family and knelt. Edmund and Lucy walked to Molly with hopes of congratulating her. Edmund hugged her first. Lucy gasped as Edmund stepped back. Edmund's tunic was stained dark.

Edmund looked back at Molly, "Ed, why are there two of you," Molly asked slumping forward into Ed's arms.


	7. Molly's Move and The Passage of Time

Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone! Just so ya'll realize, I'm trying to get as many chapters of all my stories out before college starts again. If you're lucky I'll pop out the next chapter before Wednesday. After that, however, the updates will slow considerably. Also, I'll probably be going back through this and doing editing. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed. Remember to read review and repeat

* * *

Molly awoke in a cot in the hospital wing of the castle with her head pounding. She tried to sit up only to have a faun push her back down. "You've lost quite a bit of blood, my lady. You need to rest," It said turning around with a spoonful of lord knew what to force down her throat.

"A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down," Molly hummed before forcing the medicine down her throat. With that, the faun left Molly in peace. The quite time allowed her to glance around the room. It was plain and its walls white washed. Lord Emeth lay on a cot on the far end of the wing his limbs secured to the metal poles of the cot to prevent his escape. As Molly's eyes returned to the sight in front of her, she was amazed that the royal family was nowhere to be found.

"Sir, where are the kings and queens?" Molly called to the faun. The faun returned to Molly's bedside rather put out that his work was being interrupted, "The Kings and Queens are prohibited from entering the infirmary until that Calormen is out of here. Its for their own protection." Molly looked downtrodden, "then may I get up at go see them. They should at least know that I'm well." The faun huffed a little, "I suppose so. Though I must say you are still weak. However, we could move you to your chambers if that is what you wish." Molly could hear the annoyance in the faun's voice, but still nodded.

As she sat up, Molly did her best to ignore the pain that shot up her body. Carefully Molly slid off the cot and on to her feet. It hurt to walk but Molly managed until she reached the throne room. Of course Molly was assuming that any of the Pevensies were holding a meeting, but Molly wasn't ready to lay down in a bed again. Even if the bed she would be laying in was hers.

Luckily for Molly the Pevensies were concluding a meeting with what looked to be the Calormen delegation when she entered the room. She smiled as a faun tapped Lucy on the shoulder making her turn around. Lucy's face lit up and she ran across the room to Molly. Lucy enveloped her friend in a hug, "woah Lucy," Molly said smiling as she hugged the girl back. "Sorry Molly, I forgot you're hurt," Lucy said looking up at Molly.

As Lucy released Molly, Molly looked around the room. She caught Ed smiling at her and smiled back. Peter and Susan walked to Molly. "Congrats on your win yesterday," Peter said. Molly bowed until her side strated to throb. "Thank you, King Peter," she said. Susan gave Molly a gentle hug around the shoulders. Molly stood in place waiting for Edmund. He was the last to come over and hug her.

"Its good to see you're okay," Edmund said hugging Molly much in the same Susan had, around the shoulders as to not disturb the healing wound. "We tried to visit you this morning, but that faun told us it wasn't safe." Molly looked up at Edmund, realizing that Ed had grown.

When she first met Edmund nearly eight months ago, he had been shorter than her, coming to only her nose. Now, the same boy was a head taller than she was. "It's alright Ed. I understand." Molly said reaching a hand up to move a lock of hair from Ed's eyes. Molly then began her long journey to her bed room, only to find it devoid of her belongings, and a snickering Edmund behind her.

"After this whole mess with Emeth, Peter thought it was best to have you moved into rooms closer to us," he said offering his arm to her. Edmund led Molly to a set of two rooms literally a short hop from the royal wing. "Peter also thought that you might like your own office to work in, seeing those scraps of paper really made him go nuts," Edmund laughed as Molly limped around the rooms to inspect every inch. "Are all those scraps here," she asked sounding a little upset. Edmund nodded and pointed to an accordion file, like what Ed used to keep track of all the disputes that came before him.

Molly opened the file and inspected it. "They are filed by idea type," Ed called, " and Molly please get some rest." He then left Molly to her own devices. She took one more look around the office portion of her room, it had its own entrance, so she could deal with people privately, and a huge desk that would make her look absolutely tiny. As Molly made her way to bed, an idea struck her. Quickly Molly took the quill and ink on her desk and a half used scrap of parchment writing, _History of the Pevensie Monarchs: A View from the Inside_ .

Once the idea left her head, Molly lay down at let sleep take her.

* * *

A girl dressed in mens clothing galloped on the back of her roan stead, Alcatraz. Behind her galloped a young man on his own chestnut stead. "Molly, for god sakes, slow down!" the young man called as he lost sight of the girls navy blue tunic. He could still hear her laugh ringing through the multicolored trees, "Stop being a Debbie Downer Edmund. Besides, don't you want to be home when the Archenland contingent arrives," the girl called through the trees.

Edmund grumbled, and urged Phillip to go faster. In a few moments he was in the open air galloping across the plain that separated Cair Paravel from the forest. He could see Molly in front of him slowing down. As the pair trotted into the town surrounding Cair Paravel Molly chided Edmund on getting old. "Oi woman, I'll have you know that I am not old. I am in my prime," he said puffing his chest out. Molly smirked. How much the two of them had changed in two years. Edmund was sixteen now, and Molly's sixteenth birthday wasn't too far off.

Gone were the awkward children they had been when they fought at Beruna. Edmund had reached a height of nearly 6' 2" and was still growing; his muscles had filled out with help from daily sword practice and his face was more angular or regal depending on the light. Molly had grown as well, though Edmund near towered over her 5'2" frame. Puberty had left her with mild acne, but many claimed that on a good day, she was prettier than Susan.

Sadly, Molly no longer enjoyed daily spars with Edmund, he was simply too big, though the pair did have exhibition matches every few months for the citizens of Narnia. After all they were the First and Second Swords of Narnia, and who was which was a hotly debated topic.

Over the years, the pair enjoyed some luxuries; Edmund still sat with Molly once a month when she experienced the worst day of her "illness." Susan and Molly hadn't the heart to explain to Edmund what really plagued both girls each month. Molly had added another accomplishment to her list, she wrote the first compilation of all Narnian fairy tales. It was her pride and joy. Now, she was working a fictional story of a futuristic dystopian Narnia, using her knowledge of Earth of course. Edmund, also, added another title. He was officially the head of diplomatic relations.

Once the pair arrived at Cair, Molly raced off to change in to "proper attire" as Susan called it before the Archenlanders arrived. When she emerged clean and dressed Edmund was waiting for in. Instead of the navy tunic and brown trousers, a blue and silver dress graced Molly's figure. Ed almost wished she didn't have to wear the dress, after all she looked so much better in his old clothes. Molly smiled up at Edmund, as they had color coordinated accidently for this event. For he too, was wear silver and blue, though his attire was more blue than her so not to clash with his crown.

Ed offered Molly his arm as always and the pair walked to the throne room. Since the incident with Emeth, Narnia had become more aware of the role Molly played in the daily lives of the royal family. They began to accept her, since she was an excellent fighter and kept the country in a financially stable positions (though this came with lots of help from Ed).

As Edmund and Molly entered the throne room, they were greeted by a small fanfare. Molly released Ed's arm and watched as he walked to his throne and sat down. If it had been any other day, Molly would have most likely sat in Edmund's lap, or squeezed in beside him on his throne, but Sue had put a stop to that during diplomatic functions.

The Archenland contingent entered with a longer blast of fanfare not long after Ed and Molly had entered. It was mostly male of course, but it seemed a few men had brought their wives with them. Each stepped forward and introduced themselves to the kings and queens.

Molly stayed off to the side, uninterested, until she heard a familiar name. "I am Lord Caleb of Avalon, the coastal region of Archenland," the young man said bowing. Molly looked hard at the young man's face as he straighten up and returned to his position among the contingent.

After each lord stepped forward for introductions, there was a short session where members of the Narnian court could intermingle with the guests. Molly walked right up to Caleb and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello Caleb, do you remember me?" she asked politely. Caleb smiled, "how could I forget the best dance partner I've ever had," he asked giving her a large hug. "I could not be the best, I was only learning myself the last time we danced," Molly said shyly allowing a light blush to decorate her cheeks.

It seemed at in the merriment of the arrival, Edmund sat forgotten and miserable. Who was that man Molly was talking too, and why did they seem so friendly with one another? "No matter," he thought and swept out of the room, seemingly unnoticed, in what Molly would call his Snape impersonation. Not that Edmund had any idea who or what "Snape" was.

When Edmund left the throne room, Molly did notice the whoosh of his cape. She knew he was going to his room to sulk. Molly also told herself, that later she would ask Ed what made him leave in such a rush. Edmund sat the rest of the night alone in his room mulling over a velvet box in which shimmering stone set in silver sat.


	8. Escorts and Gifts

A/n:HI everyone. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to Review! Also I'd like to thank **Noel Ardnek** and **Sonny13** for their continued support of this story

**HOLY SHIT, I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP, I POSTED MY SANCTUARY FANFIC'S CHAPTER 7 INSTEAD OF THIS CHAPTER 8. PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I DIND'T MEAN TO CONFUSE YOU ! **

* * *

Chapter 8:

The following week seemed to drag for the kings and queens. Susan was busy planning Molly's sixteenth birthday part, and Molly as the treasurer was not happy. Thus the poor girl spent her time attempting to keep Susan's spending in check. Peter and Edmund were stuck in meetings with the Archenlanders hoping to hash out some new trade agreements. Lucy seemed to be the only one without a hundred things to do. Instead she split her time between calming her older brothers and Molly down.

"For the last time Sue, we seriously cannot afford to have three hundred guests," Molly shouted in Susan's private office. "I certainly don't see a problem with it. A person's sixteenth birthday is a big deal in Narnia, remember?" Susan responded in a calm voice not even bothering to look up from her menu planning.

"Maybe if it was Lucy's birthday, or Peter's birthday I could understand the hullabaloo you're planning, but for me Susan? It is way too much especially for the treasury," Molly shouted again. "Limit the guestlist to 150 people, or I will do it for you."

Susan looked up from her desk and tried to hold in a smirk as Molly stormed off. She'd probably go rant to Edmund about how unrealistic the party planning was. Sue's smile grew as she thought of Ed and Molly together. They were so blind, it pained the Gentle Queen to see them sometimes completely ignorant of each other's feelings beyond friendship. This was part of the reason Susan felt the need to go hog-wild in planning Molly's birthday party. If she could make them see each other's feelings, the rest of Pevensies would have fewer headaches.

Molly entered her office and released the breath she had been holding in since she left Susan. She looked over at her desk in all of its unorganized glory, no one had seen the actual top of her desk since the third week she had lived in the rooms. She walked around the desk and sat in the red upholstered wing back chair set behind the desk.

Molly looked at the desktop of paper and shifted the hundreds of novel ideas to find the ledger. In that book all official purchases made by Narnia and the royal family were kept. Of course the royal family received an allowance of 200 gold pieces a month. While 200 gold coins did not seem like much, when a gallon of fresh milk could be purchased for three bronze coins, the allowance sufficed.

As Molly went down the list of purchases Susan had made recently she groaned. Sue was really going overboard with this party, especially when she had told the Pevensies a small more family style party was more she speed. Molly groaned again, thinking about the dress Lucy had the seamstress working on for her, and lay her head down on the ledger in the hopes she could catch a quick nap before her next appointment.

The slam of a large book woke Molly up. "What…" she slurred sitting up. A voice started to laugh. "Molly, there is a piece of paper stuck to your face," the voice said. Molly frantically searched her face for the piece of parchment. She pealed the scrap off her face and looked up, expecting to see Edmund laughing at her. Instead, Molly looked up to see Caleb standing there.

"Lord Caleb, I'm surprised to see you here. Is there something I can do for you?" she asked straightening up. "Well, I was wondering if you had a date to your party?" he said with a faint blush on his cheeks. "You mean , you wish to escort me," Molly corrected.

As the person the party was for, Molly would not be allowed to have a date, but needed someone to escort her. Caleb laughed, "whatever the title is my lady," he said bending down to kiss her hand.

There was a knock at the door, and Caleb backed away from Molly. "Come in," Molly called. The door opened to reveal Edmund in his workout clothes. "Ah, Edmund. Thank Aslan you're back. Would you please go talk to Susan. She's trying to bankrupt us with this party." Molly said watching as Caleb slipped out the door that led to her bedroom.

"Molly, I can't control Sue, and more than you can," Ed grinned hugging Molly to him. "Ed, for Aslan's sake, take a bath before you do that," she laughed as Ed picked her up and swung her around.

"Nope, not happening," he said. "Ed, please, let go," Molly said though her laugh. Ed let go of her, literally dropping her on her butt. "Edmund," Molly growled picking herself up off the floor. "What, you said to let you go," He said smiling.

Molly chased Edmund out of her office and into his room. "Alright, Molly, I'll bathe. But I expect to see you in the throne room in half an hour," he called shutting the bathroom door in her face. Molly laughed and went back to her room to get some work done.

Half an hour later, Molly was standing in throne room waiting for her favorite king to arrive. "Why can't he be on time for once in his life," she asked out loud. "Because being on time isn't as fun as an entrance," a voice called behind her. Molly whipped around to see Edmund leaning against a pillar.

Edmund walked up to Molly laughing slightly at her face, on which a cross between a grin and a frown sat. "Don't give me that look," he said, "Now I was wondering if you had an escort to your birthday ball yet?" Molly was surprised Ed had asked. After all for his birthday party in September he had asked Lady Adelaide, a lady from the Lone Islands, to be his guest.

"Not yet, sire, though I have had a few offers already," Molly answered a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Surely, sweet lady, no man could compare to a king," Edmund said an identical gleam in his own eyes.

Lucy and Susan tried desperately to hide their giggles in their hiding spots behind the thrones. Molly and Edmund seemed to resort to this high court banter quite often as a way to annoy each other. The pair watched as the 'couple' exchanged silly blows with one another.

"No man could compare to a King of your caliber, sire, or of High King Peter's caliber. But, a handsome Archenland Lord had already asked about escorting me," Molly said waiting for Edmund's reaction. Edmund's ears began to turn red.

"Ed, don't even think about hurting that man. You didn't ask me to your party and I didn't storm off to go strangle the woman," Molly said obviously angry. Edmund nodded and stormed off, probably going to his room.

Molly stood there dumbfounded, "Lucy, Susan, you can come out now," she called. Susan and Lucy looked downtrodden at the realization they had been found out. "You do realize, we knew you were there right," Molly added laughing at their faces.

* * *

_Night of Molly's Birthday Party_

Edmund hadn't talked to Molly since she told him off in the throne room after he had asked to escort her. Now he sat angrily on the table heads's right waiting for Molly to show up. The centaur that guarded the door to the feasting hall faced the table to announce the new arrivals, "Lady Knight Molly of Cair Paravel, and Lord Caleb of Avalon."

Edmund stood up from the table to watch Molly enter the room. She would have the seat of honor at the head of the table. As he watched her enter he found his gaze drawn away from her face to the dress she was wearing.

Normally when Molly dressed up for parties, her dresses were in shades of blue and silver, much like his royal best. Instead, her dress was a brilliant scarlet a-line skirt dress, with trumpeted sleeves, a sweetheart neckline, and gold trim. She looked amazing in those colors, so amazing in fact and Peter, who was sitting in the chair to the left of the table head, kicked Edmund shin to stop his stare.

Caleb walked Molly to her place of honor and pulled out her chair. "thank you Caleb," Molly said sitting down. "What?" she asked looked back and forth between Edmund and Peter. "Nothing," Peter said feigning innocence. The meal passed in a tense fashion. Every time someone tried to start a conversation they were met with a series of grunts and one word answers from around the table.

Lucy's yell of "present time" ended the tense air that surrounded the meal. The fourteen year old pulled Molly from her chair toward the table of wrapped gifts. "Open mine first," she said shoving a book shaped package. Molly ripped the paper to reveal a beautiful leather bound book. "It's for those stories you are always writing," Lucy said. Molly thanked Lucy and continued on to the other gifts.

As the gifts were unwrapped Molly couldn't help but laugh. Peter gave Molly a sword in the style of his and Edmunds stating that she needed to learn how to fight with one, in case her sword was unavailable. Susan gifted Molly yet another dress, in a lovely shade of blue with brown accents. The Archenland contingent gave her a selection of fabrics unique to the various regions of Archenland. The gifts continued until Molly had a number of books, parchment, quills, and a decent selection of fabrics, but they meant nothing to her because Edmund had yet to give her his present.

Molly thanked everyone for the gifts and excused herself to freshen up before the dancing began. When Molly emerged from the powder room, she was amazed to see Edmund standing there waiting for her. She looked him up and down taking in his form in silver and green instead of his usual blue.

In his hands was a velvet box, about the size of his palm. "Happy Birthday Molly," he said handing the box to her. Molly lifted the lid and gasped. Sitting on black satin was a silver necklace with three opals set in the shining metal. The largest of the three opals was offset from the other two.

"Oh, Edmund. This is too much," she said running her fingers over the cool metal. Edmund ignored her protests and picked the necklace up. He stepped behind her and placed the necklace around her neck. Molly's heart skipped a beat as she felt Edmund's warm breath on her neck.

He fastened the necklace and stepped back around to admire its beauty. "It's perfect" he said softly. Molly reached up and made to kiss Edmund's cheek. In complete cliché fashion, Edmund turned his head at the last minute. So instead of Molly's lips touching his cheek they made contact with his lips. Molly's eyes widened at the contact.

A shock passed between the two, and they separated starring at each other. "Did that just…" Molly asked. "I think it did," Edmund answered. "by the mane," Molly cursed running back to the throne room hoping that Edmund wasn't following her.


	9. The Party's Backlash and Aslan

A/N: Hi everyone. This will be the last one for a while. Remember to read and review. Also I would like to thank Sonny13 for pointing out that I had posted the wrong thing for chapter 8. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy. _Disclaimer- Much to the author's displeasure she does not own anything related to the Chronicles of Narnia except Caleb and Molly. _

Chapter 9

Edmund did not return to the party that night. The other Pevensies gave Molly strange looks as if to ask what happened, when she returned to the throne room with the necklace on, but no Edmund in toe. Molly looked over at the three with an apologetic glance that seemed to say, "I'll explain later."

Molly proceeded to dance the night away. She was sure that she had danced with every man that at least once, and of course Lucy. Peter had allowed her to dance with him once, though he had a strange look on his face throughout the dance. Molly shuddered at the realization that Edmund's face looked the same when he was trying to figure out what a person was thinking.

The other dance that Molly remembered was the one she shared with Caleb. With all the chivalry he had shown her the last few days, Molly found it extremely odd that he seemed obsessed with dominating their dance. At various intervals throughout the evening, Molly couldn't help but glance over at Susan. The poor girl seemed to be swamped with suitors of every shape, size, national origin. Molly smiled as Susan was asked to dance more than the birthday girl.

As the night grew longer, Molly felt as though she had had enough of dancing and celebrating. She excused herself and began the walk back to her room. In route, Molly reached up and pulled the large clip holding her hair up out. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She had never had hair this long; it currently reached her mid back. Her mother had always made her cut it once it passed her shoulders.

Molly stopped short of her door at the thought of her mom. Two whole year in Narnia and Molly still thought about her mom. What did she think when her daughter never made it home that night? Molly shook her head trying to rid herself of the thoughts of her mom.

She entered her room and took off her dress. Molly was glad to be free of the corset. She smiled to herself fingering the necklace that still hung around her neck. Why had Edmund given her such an expensive present? It wasn't like she was his girlfriend or anything. She would have expected to see a gift like it at a wedding or anniversary, but not for a birthday. Molly sighed and climbed into bed, hoping that when she woke up everything would go back to the way it was.

When Molly woke up that morning, nothing was as it had been the previous day. At breakfast it was announced that Edmund had left early that morning to survey his duchy, the Lantern Waste, and that he expected to return before Christmas. It was also announced that a Calormen prince had asked Peter permission to court Susan.

Molly spent her time at breakfast staring at her oatmeal. Edmund was gone; Susan was dating a guy Molly knew was bad news, and Caleb wasn't all he appeared to be. She excused herself from breakfast early and ran back to her room.

She looked both outside doors sighing. No one was going to see her for a while, there was something Molly needed to do in private. Molly sat down at her desk carefully shifting her papers. She groaned as she realized how much paper was actually sitting on the desk.

Soon the Treasury Ledger was on the floor, followed by every single requisition form. Molly convinced herself that she wouldn't touch any of it until Edmund was home, screw the kingdom.

Then Molly turned her attention to the story ideas that littered the rest of her desk. It seemed that hours passed as she sorted the thousands of scraps. A knock came at her office door not long after the sorting began.

"Lady Molly, may I come in," the voice called. It was a distinctly male voice, Molly quickly deduced that it was either Susan's suitor or Caleb, no one else called Molly a lady. "No, you may not," she called from her desk. The door knob jiggled slightly then stopped. The knocking grew louder and more urgent. "Lady Molly, open this door. I need to speak to you," the voice nearly yelled through the door.

"You have neither an appointment nor the authority to force me to do anything of the sort," Molly yelled back. The knocking continued and Molly couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. Finally, she gave up and opened one of the drawers in her desk, took out its contents, and opened the false bottom. From that secret compartment Molly withdrew her most treasured possession from home, an Ipod.

As it turned out, soon after the Pevensies were crowned, the fox that Molly had met soon after entering Narnia appeared with her small purse begging forgiveness for stealing it. Molly had been amazed to find the contents intact and her Ipod fully charged. Then, when Molly moved in to her current rooms she had discovered the false bottom and hid her things there. Because, lets face it. People from the 1940's see an Ipod and suddenly Doctor Who shows up rambling about wibbly-whobly- timey-whimey stuff.

Molly placed the buds in her ears and hit play turning the volume all the way up. Now the banging on her office door was unnoticeable. Completely pleased with herself Molly returned to her work sorting the various scraps of paper.

Around lunch time, Molly pulled the small tassel in the corner of her room meant for a personal maid or manservant. A dryad came up the hidden stairwell behind a tapestry in Molly's bedroom, "What may I do for you Molly?" She sat in thought for a minute. "Is there anyway you could bring up a grilled cheese sandwich, some soup, and a pitcher of water please," Molly asked. The dryad nodded to all points of her lady's request and disappeared behind the tapestry again.

Minutes later Molly's steaming hot lunch and water were delivered. "Thank you," Molly called as the dryad disappeared, "and please don't tell the king and queens." Molly bit into the grilled cheese and grimaced. In her three years in Narnia, Molly had yet to meet a creature who could make a decent grilled cheese. The soup was good, a hearty vegetable stew of some king. Molly ate quickly a moved the dishes to the servants entrance.

After lunch, Molly picked up the story idea that she felt had the most potential to become a novel and sat down at her desk to write.

Her story started something like this:

_Neither of them was sure when it first started. Their friends claimed that their love had been one of first sight, but they had never seen it themselves. In fact, one might claim that this pair realized their love for each a little too late…. _

For the next few weeks Molly poured heart and soul into that story using her memories of Edmund, home, even her dreams. Well, maybe not the dreams as Molly slowly became an insomniac plagued by dreams of Edmund whenever she closed her eyes. Every day without fail the same male voice returned to her door begging her to let them in and everyday like clockwork Molly would turn on her Ipod and drown out the yelling.

At the end of the second week an amazing thing happened. Molly was working as always when she heard the padding of feet on her carpet. She looked up from her work to yell at whoever had used the servants entrance without her permission. Instead of one of the Pevensies, Molly saw Aslan in his majestic glory.

"Dear One, why do you lock yourself away?" He asked in a kind voice. Molly stood up from her desk and went to hug Aslan. "I don't know Aslan. It feels like everything is wrong," she said into the lion's mane. The great lion chuckled. "You are right about that dear one. Things are not proceeding as they should," Aslan said, "That is why I have come to see you."

Molly gasped. The great lion had come to her, not Peter, Edmund, Susan, or even Lucy, but her. Aslan smiled as only a lion can, "now tell me dear one why do you lock yourself away in this room?" Molly hung her head, "I've locked myself away so that I may preserve happy memories of Narnia." The lion nodded. "Your time is coming Molly. You must be ready to face the challenges that lie ahead," and with that the great lion vanished.

Another two weeks passed as Molly worked furiously on her manuscripts. Currently there were two sitting on her desk in neat piles. One was the first few chapters of _The _ _History of the Pevensie Monarchs: A View from the Inside_, a memoir style biography of the four monarchs. Molly had only managed to cover the year between the war with the white witch and Edmund's 15th birthday. The other was a novel, well a romance novel to be precise. The bulk of the writing was complete and Molly was busy revising the grammar and order of events.

The daily knocking had all but ceased by this point, which left Molly isolated save from her dryad bringing her meals twice a day, along with news from the outside world.

Susan and the Calormen prince's relationship was growing and it was becoming clear that Susan might actually marry this young man. Peter was dealing with the giants again; Molly groaned at this remembering the last time she dealt with the giants. In fact they reminded her more of the mountain trolls in Harry Potter. Lucy was busy helping to entertain the crown prince of Archenland, Cor, who had arrived in Narnia a week earlier. Then there was Edmund, at least word he was stuck dealing with a contingent of Black Dwarves who felt that he had no right to rule them.

Finally on the day that marked a month of isolation, a knock came at Molly's door. "Molly, please open the door," a soft male voice called through the door. Molly got up from her desk and placed an ear at the door. "Who is it," she asked softly. "Edmund," the voice on the other side breathed.

Without hesitation, Molly opened the door to reveal a grim covered Edmund in simple traveling clothes. She pulled him into the room and locked the door behind him. She turned around and stared at the boy, no man, before her. He looked much different than he had before the left. His hair was longer, almost to his shoulders, obviously knotted and grimy from days without bathing. His entire boy looked like it was covered in mud, and yet his sword was completely clean, glistening in the sunlight that streamed through a partially open window.

Molly hugged Edmund to her. He stiffened for a split second unsure of the contact, before returning the hug. As the hug broke, Molly wrinkled her nose. "You stink," she laughed. Edmund's eyes light up hearing her laugh after so many weeks, "Of course I stink. Do you really think the Lantern Waste has baths?" He smiled. Molly grinned before ringing for her servant and pushing Edmund behind a bookshelf on the far wall.

"Lady Molly?" the servant asked. "Could you draw me a bath please," Molly asked. The dryad seemed happy with her request and complied immediately leaving to retrieve the water for it.

As the dryad left Ed peered from behind the bookshelf at the girl he left behind. The bags under her eyes alone told him she had hardly slept in the last month. Her hair was matted and tangled, almost wild around her shoulders. She was thinner than he remembers. He reasoned that people can change; at least that's what he thought until he saw the half eaten breakfast on her desk. The most surprising things were the numerous black splotches that covered her cheeks, arms, and hands. At first glance, Edmund had wondered if her had been in a fight. Then he saw the two piles of paper on her desk. Those black splotches were ink.

The dryad returned stating that the bath was ready. Molly thanked the dryad and pulled Edmund from his hiding spot. "Go bathe, Edmund. Before I defenestrate you," she threatened. Edmund complied walking through her bedchamber into the connect bathroom. He stripped his filthy clothes off and stank into the warm water, relishing the relief it gave to his tired muscles.

While Edmund bathed, Molly scoured her room for some of Edmund's newer old clothes. She had quite the collection after years of stealing his tunics and trousers. After searching what felt like forever, she found a dark blue tunic and tan trousers that looked at least a little bit newer than all the other tunics and trousers she had stashed away.

She knocked on the bathroom door and listened for a muffled "come in." Molly opened the door and quickly dropped the clothes by the tub side trying hard to ignore Edmund's bare back. Aslan, why did she have such a hot friend? She chastised herself as she backed away unable to tear her eyes away from the muscles of Ed's shoulders and upper back.

Once the door was closed Molly ran back to her office desperately searching for the hairbrush that was somewhere in that mess of a room. Molly found it under some of the older draft pages of her story and started to run it through her hair, desperate to get the tangles out before Edmund finished with his bath.

Molly yanked the brush through her hair but the knots seemed to resist everything she tried. As she reached back to deal with a particularly hard knot, a rough hand stopped her and took the brush from her. Molly tried to turn around, but the person, most likely Edmund stopped her, brushing her hair softly working through the knots.

"How did you get like this?" Ed asked softly from behind her. "You left, Susan is busy dating, and Lucy is busy being a host. I guess I just felt left behind," Molly said. Ed stopped brushing her hair for a moment. "I thought you wouldn't want to see me after what happened," he said. "Edmund, I expected you to follow me not abandon me," she said turning around.

As she faced Edmund, Molly looked into Ed's eye's searching for the boy who left her. Ed seemed caught up in his own thoughts for a moment. Molly leaned in closer to him until they could feel each other's breath on their skin.

Molly watched as Ed's eyes darkened. Then he leaned forward and claimed her lips. Molly's eyes that had been wide with shock closed of their own volition. Ed warped his arms around her pulling her closer to him, and dropping the brush. Her arms wound themselves around his neck, her fingers threading through his dark locks, still wet from the bath.

The pair pulled back from their kiss in need of air looking carefully at each other trying to gauge their reactions. "I'm glad you're home Ed," she whispered between them. Ed said nothing, kissing the girl in front of him again.

As they lost themselves to another kiss, someone hidden in the sevants entrance tried to contain his anger. Molly would be his, no matter the means….


	10. The Days Between

Chapter 10:

Ed spent the night in Molly's room. He took the large bed, while Molly stayed up working on her manuscripts. She really wanted to give Ed, her finished novel as a Christmas present. It was almost done, all she needed was an ending.

She laughed quietly as an audible groan floated into her office. As Molly continued her editing, Ed wandered into the room and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Did you sleep last night," he asked bending down to place a kiss on the junction between her neck and her shoulder. Molly shook her head, "too many ideas." "You really should get some sleep," the said straightening up.

Molly ignored the boy behind continuing to mark the corners of her work. "Ed, have you seen your brothers and sisters yet?" The boy behind her shook his head in the crook of her neck. "Edmund Charles Pevensie, get your ass out of this room and go hug your sisters," Molly yelled at him. Edmund sulked away from his friend leaving the room with a defeated look on his face.

With the slam of the door, Molly rushed into her bedroom to change clothes before rushing into town, her manuscript tucked under her arm.

When Molly returned to the castle, the Pevensies were waiting for her. "Finally came out of your room, I see," Peter said looking rather like a father reprimanding a child. "Yes, it's great to see you too," Molly said nonchalantly. "Oh, Edmunds back, what a lovely surprise," she added. Peter rolled his eyes giving the girl a playful glare. He knew that Edmund had gone to see her the moment he was back. It frustrated Peter to no end that the pair didn't see what everyone else saw.

"Really? I was under the impression that Edmund had already been to see you," Peter said a smirk on his face. Lucy and Susan turned to gape at Peter. "What?" he asked turning his attention to his sisters, " don't you think it's odd that Ed took the time to bathe before coming to see us. Besides, one of the stable boys told me he arrived yesterday afternoon."

Susan looked at Edmund, "Ed, I thought you were more of a gentleman." Her voice held a touch of anger and amusement as well. Ed smirked slyly at Molly before leaving the group, disappearing to some dark corner of Cair Paravel.

"And where have you been," Susan asked returning her attention to Molly. "I've been working on Christmas presents," Molly said walking past the Pevensies back to her room. Molly stayed in her room the remainder of the day cleaning up the ink stains in the carpet. After what seemed like hours Molly gave up on removing a particularly large stain, she turned in. She pasted out before her head even touched the pillow.

The following morning, Molly woke to the rising sun. She pulled herself out of bed, realizing she was up early enough to watch Ed training. Within few minutes Molly was dressed rushing down to the practice fields with she shoes in one hand and a basket of food in the other.

Out on the field were Edmund and Orieus, swords clashing both obviously sweating. Molly came to a halt on the edge of the ring sitting on a bench placed there. She threw her shoes in front of her slipping her feet inside. Munching on a pastry Molly watched the two dance around each other, neither gaining a clear advantage.

The pair separated for a moment, allowing Molly to see what weapons they were using. Naturally Edmund had tried nearly every style of weapon in the armory, and practiced with a number regularly. However, Molly was shocked to see Ed with not a sword in his grasp, but two.

Ed dropped the swords with a loud clang before walking over to Molly stealing a pastry out of her basket. She raised an eyebrow as he reached past her. "Really, Ed?" she asked, "two swords, are you trying to one up Peter or something?" She stopped and grimaced remembering what little Freudian psychology she knew. "Never mind, forget I said anything," she stammered. Ed looked at her quizzically biting into the warm apple turnover.

"What were you thinking?" he asked. Molly looked up at her on/off boyfriend. "The use of two swords implies your trying to do one of two things, one: you're compensating for something or two: you're trying to prove you're more of a man than Peter." Ed snorted and gave Molly a look that said "really?"

Molly averted her eyes from Ed's trying to hide the fact she had just said something so ridiculous aloud. Ed leaned past Molly again to reach the cool towel on the other side of her. As he drew back he whispered in her ear, "if you want, I'll prove to you that I'm not compensating for anything." Molly shuddered as his breath hit her ear.

Orieus called Edmund back to the ring, leaving Molly to spectate. Molly was itching to fight Ed again, it had been almost six months since their last real duel. She didn't even notice that her hand slid down to her waist expecting to find her sword, but the hilt was not there. She reached her hand of and face palmed herself. Without even a glance back at the practice duel, Molly left to retrieve her sword.

She returned with her usual curved blade and her straight sword Peter had given her. Edmund and Orieus were in the middle of another break as she approached. "Hey Ed, practice match?" she called. Ed looked up the path slightly surprised to see her. "I don't think that's a good idea Molly," he said standing up to his full height.

"Is Ed afraid of a little girl?" Molly asked standing in front of him. Ed rolled his eyes walking back to the center of the ring, Orieus eyeing him wearily. Ed was already tired from his bout with Orieus, while Molly was fresh. From a safety standpoint it was a bad mix.

The match lasted nearly half an hour, most of which the pair spend circling the arena. When they did clash, the action was brief, a flurry of moving limbs. It ended when Edmund threw down his swords in exhaustion.

"I surrender," he said sitting down on the bench. Orieus had mysteriously vanished before the match ended leaving the pair completely alone. Molly leaned down and pecked Ed's lips to thank him for the duel.

Without so much as another word, Molly walked back to Cair leaving Ed alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry for such a fluffy chapter, but I needed a break between balls. Next time it's Christmas in Narnia! Remember to Review!


	11. Christmas Time is Here

A/N: Holy shit, I'm so sorry I've taken so long in updating. There was school, and another fic that was easier to write, then writers block. I hope I've made it up to ya'll. Please Review!- Fiona

Chapter 11

Molly awoke to Lucy jumping up and down on her bed. For a twelve year old Lucy sure acted a lot like a six year old sometimes. "Lucy, come back in five minutes," Molly whinned trying to roll away from the bouncing girl.

"No you have to get up silly. It's Christmas," Lucy said. Molly sat up in bed. "It's Chirstmas?" she asked looking over at younger girl. Lucy nodded ceasing her jumping. "Then Merry Christmas, Lu," Molly said.

Once Molly was up and out of bed, Lucy dragged the girl to the Pevensie's private sitting room. It was really meant to be a communal breakfast nook/ receiving room, but the four had turned it into their private lounge. The room had ben specially decorated for the season. A medium fir tree stood in the corner surrounded by brightly wrapped packages, there was colorful ribbon everywhere, elaborate stocking hung from the chimney filled with goodies, and a small plate sat on the table the glass of milk half empty.

The rest of the Pevensies were already sitting around on the sofas and chairs, poor Edmund looking like he was about to fall over in exhaustion. "Remind me again, why we are up so early," he whined rubbing his eyes. Molly feigned a laugh. Ed was simply too silly when he was cranky.

Lucy ran over to the fireplace and picked up the one of the stockings. "This one's for you Ed," she laughed holding the elaborate blue and silver stocking out to the cranky teen. Ed reached out taking the stocking empty the contents into his lap. "Father Christmas brought me a new dagger, some chocolates, and set of new pens," he said picking up one of the chocolates and unwrapping it.

Susan was next, Father Christmas brought her a beautiful pair of diamond and emerald earrings and a small scarf of beautiful red and gold silk. Peter took his stocking next. His was only half full, a beautiful black handled dagger and some sweets. Lucy opened her next. She received a scarf similar to Susan's, some pens, and a small mountain of chocolates.

Molly was last to open her stocking. She was sitting in an oversized arm chair, so when Lucy handed her the multicolored stocking Molly dumped the contents on her lap. Father Christmas had brought her a staggering amount of saltwater taffy and something that looked suspiciously like a diary, not that Molly minded. Any blank page to write on was a good page.

As Molly sifted through her pile of saltwater taffy the maids delivered a light breakfast of eggs, bacon, and sweet pastry. She laughed as she watched Ed and Peter devour their food as if they had never eaten before in their lives. She longed, as she did every year, for the Christmas Stolen of her childhood. Nothing beat her mother's fresh stolen.

As the girls finished eating they group returned to their seats to start giving and receiving gifts. "I guess I'll start," Peter said passing around four packages all wrapped in red paper with gold ribbon. Lucy ripped her paper off first to reveal a set of paints and canvas. 'Thanks Pete," she said getting up to hug her brother.

Susan opened her package next to reveal a new dress and satin red heels. "Thank you Peter," she said leaving the dress in the box. Molly opened her gift. I large pile of parchment and nearly 10 different ink wells greeted her. "Thanks a load Peter. I was just about to run out of paper," she said running her thumb over the edges of the paper absentmindedly. Edmund opened his gift last. Judging by the shape Ed assumed it was a sword of some kind. Much to Ed's surprise the long narrow box contained a collection of freshly bound books.

"Umm, thanks Pete," the younger king said lifting one of the books out to check the title. They were all of Ed's favorites that over the years had begun to fall apart. "You're welcome Ed. We all know how grumpy you get when your books start to fall apart," Peter quipped earning a laugh from each of the girls.

Edmund grumbled quietly waiting for the next round of gifts. Susan stood up making her way to the tree. Her gifts seemed to "thanks Su," Ed said lifting the pants out of the box to examine them. Ed did need new ones as his growth spurt still had not ended.

Peter went next curious to what is fashion minded sister had gotten him. Pete's box revealed a journal. He was thankful as his current volume was almost full of his notes, thoughts, and quips. "Thank you very much Su," he said.

Molly went next dreading what she would find in the medium sized rectangular box. She lifted the lid to reveal a pair of dark blue with silver peep toed heels. Of course Susan had gotten the girl who wore nothing flats and boots, heels. Molly nodded her thank you to Susan before watching Lucy rip the pink paper from her box. Susan had purchased the dress Lucy had been admiring from the Cair dress shop. "Thank, thank you thank you!" she yelled getting up and hugging Susan.

Edmund went to gather his gifts next. This descention by age was part of the Christmas tradition. The kings and queens gave their gifts to one another in order by age. Last year Lucy had started the gift giving, so this year Peter started.

Molly opened her box first, nervous about the contents of the long thin box. She opened it to reveal a shiny brand new pen, that looked suspiciously like a fountain pen. "I told the jewelers what a fountain pen looked like, and had Lucy sketch one," he said. Molly thanked Edmund earnestly. It wasn't jewelry, per say, and she would appreciate a writing utensil that wouldn't cover her fingertips in ink.

Susan opened her box next. A beautiful pair of amethyst earrings with a necklace of honey colored amber and amethyst set in silver. 'They are beautiful Ed," she said letting her fingertips glide of the cool metal.

Lucy opened her box to reveal a small tag, _This Coupon Entitles Lucy Pevensie_ _ to one horse of her choosing_. Lucy literally tackled Edmund in his chair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she yelled in his ear. It was well known that Lucy had wanted a horse of her own for some time.

Peter was last to open his box. Inside was a new scabbard for Rhindon and a coupon like Lucy's redeemable for a spar with Ed. "Thank's Ed," Peter said letting the scabbard lie next to his new journal. With that, everyone's attention turned to Molly , as she gathered her parchment wrapped gifts from under the tree.

Lucy went first, excited to see a saddle that could be custom fit to the horse Ed had promised her. Molly also received a large hug from the excited 12 year old. Peter opened his present, a book about battle strategies Molly had found while in the binder's shop. It wasn't quite what he had wanted but he was thankful none the less. Susan went next revealing a shoebox with a pair of strapy gold heels. "thanks Mol," Susan said examining the shoe's silhouette.

Ed opened his box last unsure of what he would find inside. He lifted the box's lid to see a book bound in a light brown leather with silver detailing on the spine and cover. Molly bit her lip as he opened the cover to see what literature was contained in the pages. It read _The Tale of the Two Most Unlikely People_, by Molly Fitzroy. Ed looked up at her, "you wrote this?" She nodded. "Thank you Molly. I'll enjoy reading every word of it," he said smiling.

The sweet moment was broken as Lucy delivered her gifts to her siblings and Molly's lap. To Peter, Susan, and Edmund, Lucy had given a one of a kind painting. Each painting represented their domain. Peter's showed a sunset over Cair Paravel with Aslan walking along the beach. For Susan, a sunrise over Southern Narnia. Edmund's was of the Western Woods in Fall, Aslan carefully painted in between the trees. Molly's painting, however, was the most unique. Lucy had painted Molly's office, complete with Molly passed out on her desk, quill in hand.

The four thanked Lucy for her wonderful paintings for splitting up for quick naps before preparations for the Christmas Feast that began at midday.

There was an awkward silences looming over the long table in the dining hall. Normally on such a glorious holiday the hall would be filled with the laughter. The only noise that could be heard was the Calormen Prince as he complained about the taste of the food, lack of entertainment, and the overall absurdity of the holiday the 'barbarians' were celebrating. The royal end of the table sat in silences the sound of forks and knives clinking overwhelming everything else, as the siblings threw glances at one another.

As the meal ended Peter stood up tapping his glass. "Friends, Narnians, Visitors from Afar, I thank you for celebrating Christmas with up here tonight," he said letting the roar of agreement ring for a moment. On this happiest of holidays I bring news. First Prince Rabadash of Calormen has request that Queen Susan make a trip to visit him in the glorious city of Tashbaan. The Calormen section of the table erupted into cheers while the royal family stayed silent.

"Also, Lord Caleb of Avalon, has asked to court the Lady Knight Molly Fitzroy," he said. This time the Archenland section of the table cheered a few slapping Caleb on the back for nabbing such a beautiful woman. Molly stood up from her seat on Susan's right tears welling in her eyes.

She looked at Peter, a distinct note of hurt in her eyes before running from the table, leaving her heels in her wake. The table fell deathly silent as Edmund rose, mumbling an excuse to Peter. The entire hall watched with bated breath as Edmund walked around the table to pick up Molly's shoes before leaving the hall.

Ed knocked on the door to Molly's room softly, hoping to Aslan she would answer. The door creaked open as if on its own, allowing Edmund entrance. Molly lay stretched the length of her bed face down in the pillows. Ed dropped the shoes carelessly near the door before striding over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

"Molly," he said just above a whisper placing a hand on her back rubbing in small circles. "Leave me alone Ed," she sobs not letting her face leave the soft pillow. "Molly, I didn't know until this morning. Caleb asked Pete about it while I was away," he said. Molly picked herself up ever so slightly turning her head to glare at Ed. "You are a fucking king," she swore, " you could override Caleb's bid." Ed shook his head, "Molly, Peter's high king remember. What he says goes."

Molly moved to swat Edmund, but he caught her hand. "This is all your fault," she said. He nodded, "I know." Then Ed leaned down and kissed the girl that made his stomach flip and his heart beat faster. As he pulled away Molly wrapped an arm around his neck pulling him back. "Don't you dare leave me right now Edmund Pevensie," she whispered against his lips.

Edmund leaned back down to capture Molly's lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled back only momentarily to whisper the three words every girl wants to hear. "I love you Molly." Molly pulled back looking into Ed's eyes searching for the truth behind his words. She could see he meant it in the odd shine his eyes. 'Prove it," she whispered waiting for Ed to kiss her again, and he did all too eagerly.


	12. The Day After

A/n: its a shorter chapter I know. I officaly have the entire story planned out, now that I threw this little wrench into my original plans. I hope ya'll enjoy! Please remember to review, flames welcome ...

Chapter 12

When Molly awoke the morning after Christmas, she felt a weight around her waist and a pillow that seemed to move up and down. She tilted her head up to see Ed's sleeping face, his hair falling over his closed eyes. Molly let her hand that lay on the other side of Ed run along the lines of his torso allowing the memory of the previous night to sink in.

Ed squirmed beneath her fingers sleepily opening his eyes to see Molly still splayed over the bed beside him. "Morning," she whispered pushing herself up to kiss his lips. "We should probably get up," he said. Molly sighed sitting up grabbing the sheet that had bunched at their feet taking with her as she rolled out of bed taking the sheet with her. "Oi, bring that sheet back here," Edmund joking called as Molly walked to her wardrobe.

"Alright," Molly sighed allowing the sheet to fall from her form. She laughed as Ed whistled at her. The pair got dressed and left Molly's chambers for a late breakfast. As they entered Susan and Lucy shared a knowing look, lost on the men around them.

Rabadash and Caleb were dining with the royal family so that they could grow accustomed to the Narnian way of life. Rabadash was silent, while Caleb seemed rather talkative comparing Avalon and his castle to Cair Paravel.

Molly and Edmund shared an uneasy glance as they sat across from one another in their usual spots. "Lady Molly, perhaps you'll come to visit Avalon some time. I'm sure you would love it there," Caleb said as the girl loaded her plate with fruit and eggs. "Perhaps Caleb, but I'm sure no place in the world could compare to Narnia," she said.

Caleb's face grew red at her comment. "If my lady feels that way, might you return to Avalon with me after the holiday season, and show you the marvels of my lands," he said violently stabbing a sausage on his plate. "I might do so, that is if Queen Susan is making a trip to Calormen. It would unfair for Susan to have all the excitement." Molly said simply intending it to be a joke.

"But, my lady, Queen Susan will not leave for quite some time. After all, my people do not know of you, and will not give you a proper reception," Caleb pressed. Molly recoiled in her mind, maintaining her happy go lucky front as nearly three years as a knight had taught her. Caleb was being pushy, like he was desperate to separate her from the Pevensies.

"That is a very forward proposition for the beginning of courtship," Ed said coming to Molly's rescue, " One might think you mean to take her away from us." Molly let a breath loose she didn't realize she had been holding. Caleb glared at the dark haired king across the table.

After that comment breakfast remained a rather quite affair, expect perhaps Rabadash making comments about the help. Molly, like Peter and Edmund, was having issues controlling her anger.

As Rabadash talked about the economic benefits of slavery Molly's hands visibly gripped her cutlery harder and she cut her sausage more savagely. She could see Ed's face across from her trying desperately to hide his disgust. Peter, too, seemed to be regretting giving his blessing to this man courting Susan.

Finally breakfast ended allowing the royal family and guests to go about their business. Although they were techinically on holiday, each king and queen had things they wanted to get done. Molly, per usual retired to her office to finally look at the ever-growing pile of requisition forms.

As she read through the various forms Molly felt her eyelids grow heavy and her head droop. She called for a cup of coffee to be brought to her office. The steaming cup arrived to be drained in only a few minutes.

Molly suddenly alert returned to the forms in front of her. As she steadily dealt with the pile she came to a rather thick request for funds to build a bridge over the River Rush. Inside the request there were hundreds of other small requests from the same area. Molly sighed picking up her new pen, dipped it into the inkpot and began to cross items on the list out. Halfway through Molly began to feel herself nodding off.

Realizing it was nearly two in the afternoon and that she had missed lunch Molly entered her adjacent bedroom for a nap.

In her dream_, Molly_ _found herself standing on a balcony overlooking the sea, but it wasn't any balcony at Cair Paravel, she was sure of it. Molly looked at herself feeling as though something was off about the whole seen, when her eyes landed on her very swollen stomach. "Fuck," her said to herself. Hearing a voice behind her, Molly whipped around to see an older man, perhaps in his late 40s or early 50s storming towards her. _

"_You little whore," the man yelled at her pulling her from the balcony by her hair. "You lied to my son. You've been with child since before you arrived here." Molly felt tears falling from her eyes. As she was pulled back into a library-like area, she fell. The man, his little red eyes seething at her, turned around and bank handed her. "You will tell me who the father of this bastard child is, or you will never leave this room alive," he threatened. _

_Molly instinctively curled into a small ball in an attempt to protect her prone stomach while reaching for the dagger that lay strapped to her upper thigh. "Maybe the father is someone you've been writing too. I had my steward check all your letters. The only people you've been writing to are King Edmund and Queen Susan. Perhaps it is the King's bastard son," the man said pulling a piece of parchment from his pocket and opened in to read the contents to her. _

_Dearest Ed,_

_Remember when we first came to Narnia, how you would always from sit by my bed every time my sickness came. Well perhaps you ought to ask Susan what that sickness is, have her tell you why….. _

_The old man stopped reading. "It seems you are very fond of this King Ed," he said throwing the letter into the fire. Molly yelled for him to stop scrambling for the parchment, the paper barely touching her finger before being consumed by the flames. "You will stay here and you will marry my son," the man seethed as he watched Molly cry, " then perhaps I will allow your whelp to live." As the man back handed Molly again, _she woke up.

"Calm yourself dear one," a familiar voice cooed. Molly sat up looking for the regal lion. She didn't see him anywhere in her bedroom. So Molly slid from her bed bare feet touching the soft carpet and walked to the door to her office which had been left slightly ajar. Sitting in front of her oak desk was Aslan. "We have things to discuss dear one," he said motioning in a way only he could for her to sit in her wingback desk chair.

"You and Edmund have committed a sin Molly," Aslan said plainly. Molly held back her tears thinking of the passion Edmund and she had shared the night before. "I'm sorry Aslan, please forgive me. It was only because I love him. Peter is allowing someone else to court me, and I fear that we shall be separated for a long time before we can express that love again," Molly said her voice cracking through her pleas.

"Of course I forgive your trespasses dear one. It is only natural to want something that fate may prevent you from having. But it not all I wish to discuss with you," Aslan said breathing over Molly.

"There exists an archaic prophecy made long ago when Narnia was first made. No one, not even I remember the words exactly. It spoke of a knight and a ruler torn apart courtly duties. It is said that this pair will produce one of the wisest and greatest kings Narnia will ever know and that this child would be born during a time of great despair," the great lion explained.

Molly gasped remembering she was pregnant in her dream. "That dream I had, it wasn't a dream at all was it," she asked her hand drifting to her stomach. Aslan shook his head, "It was a promotion dear one, one of many you will have in the coming months. But be wary my child, everything in those dreams must come to pass, or you will be playing with Fate herself, and she is not someone to be toiled with."

Molly nodded watching as Aslan disappeared through her bedroom door, wondering why Aslan had refereed to Fate as a real person.


	13. A Fight then a Confession

A/N: Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to update. Its been a tough month for me. I hope ya'll enjoy this installment. Hopefully it will by less than a month till my next updates. Remember to review!

* * *

Chapter 13

The week between Christmas and New Year's passed uneventfully. Caleb was still pressuring Molly to return to Avalon with him, and Rabadash was well on his way to wooing Susan. Peter and Edmund were spending a hell of a lot of time behind closed doors, the few times that Molly walked past Peter's private office she could hear the frustrated screaming within.

There were some days where Edmund would come to visit Molly's in her office with steam almost literally pouring from his ears. Molly tried her best to calm the hot blooded teen down, but it seemed that each day Ed's angry outbursts were becoming more frequent.

As New Year's Eve drew closer Molly began thinking of ways she could tell Edmund about her predicament, after all he was the father of her child. Yet it seemed that whenever she tried to broach the subject with the Just King he grew irritated and sour. Molly gave up figuring that Ed would figure out their predicament sooner or later the smart man he was.

She, however, found it strange that the other members of the Pevensie family has not realized her moods had changed over the last week. In fact it seemed that once again the four royals were too busy running a country from four separate fronts to notice the changes in their friend.

Finally almost three weeks to the day after Christmas, Caleb announced that within the week he and his entourage would be returning to Avalon. He, again broached the subject of Molly being sent as a diplomat back with him in order to secure more friendly relations with an important port on the trade routes to Calormen and the Isles southwest of Narnia.

Peter and Edmund had called Caleb into a meeting the day before his ship was to set sail presumably to talk about the situation. Molly spent the hours pacing her office nervously, her mind racing. She needed to tell Edmund about the impending baby, and how would she deal with it if she was sent away. After three hours of her mind racing, a dryad interrupted Molly's thoughts to inform her the meeting had ended and Edmund wanted to see her in his study.

With shaking hands, Molly pushed opened the door to Edmund's study. It occurred to her as she quietly crossed the threshold that she had only entered the room a handful of times over the last two and a half years. Edmund was sitting in the large armchair behind his desk a book in his hands. Molly smirked to herself tiptoeing around piles of books and discarded parchment. She stopped once she was situated behind Edmund, who was still engrossed in his book.

Molly reached around the chair bringing her hands down on Edmund's eyes. She felt the young king flinch under her fingers "Molly, that was not funny," he said not moving her hands from his face, " what if I had pulled my sword?" Molly let go of Edmund walking back around the desk settling into the armchair on the other side. "You asked me to come,Ed. I highly doubt you would expect anyone else to enter your domain without announcing themselves," Molly retorted. Ed nodded.

An awkward silence descended between the pair. "So…" Molly began, "What's the verdict, your majesty?" Ed stiffened at the use of such a formal title. "You're going to Avalon, Archenland for the express purpose of setting up a trade agreement," he explained placing the book on the floor. Molly relaxed into her chair, "thank Aslan."

Ed nodded a little before continuing. "Naturally Lord Caleb wanted to have you in Avalon indefinitely, since he believes a marriage between Archenland and Narnia would be a strategic move. However Peter and I offered an ultimatum. You have five months to broker a treaty that is advantageous to Narnia financially from the day you land in Avalon. Once that five months is up you are to ride to Anvard and I will be there in a week to retrieve you."

Molly was thinking everything through. With the five month time line she really needed to tell Edmund about their situation. The next time he saw her she would be showing. "Edmund, I need to tell you something.." Molly started working up the courage to tell Edmund everything. "Molly, please don't try to tell me you love him. I swear to Aslan, if you say that I'll kill him," Edmund said anger lacing his voice, not allowing Molly to finish her thought.

"That's what you think Edmund!" Molly yelled at Edmund, "that everything we've shared meant nothing to me!" Edmund's expression changed from one of anger to one of fear. It was not uncommon for Molly to raise her voice, but she rarely raised her voice at him. "What am I supposed to think," Ed asked in a softer tone, "You don't seem that upset about the situation." Molly stood from her seat glaring at Edmund. "Of course I'm upset Edmund. I'm more upset than you could ever realize, but I realize that I have a duty to Narnia," she continued to yell.

Ed moved from his chair to embrace the now hysterical Molly. She turned away from Ed. "Ed, I can't do this right now," she said, "I'm sorry you have so little faith in me." She turned and left the room. No one saw Molly at dinner that night.

The next morning, Molly found herself up before the sun emptying the contents of her stomach into a chamber pot. "What a lovely day I'm going to have," she said to herself as she cleaned up after this first bout of morning sickness. At least on the boat she could pass off her morning sickness as sea sickness. A maid entered her chambers not long after to help her pack and dress for the day. Molly took special take to entrust Mr. Tumnus with recording everything that happened while she was away, her other projects packed away in her small carry on.

She took her breakfast with the royal family, tense as it was. She was certain that Lucy would have broken into tears if Caleb wasn't sitting at the table. The young lord's eye held a glint as he looked over the table of young rulers as if he was somehow cleverer than any of the other people sitting at the table. Molly only picked at the small lump of egg on her plate avoiding Edmund's calculating gaze . Even after the meal, Molly made it a point to avoid him as though life depended on it.

At noon, the royal family was standing on the royal docks saying their farewells to their adopted sister. Lucy went as far as to cry whilst giving Molly her last hug in five months. Molly had saved Edmund for last. As he stared at the wood dock below his feet, Molly wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him to her. As their bodies came into contact Ed leaned his head down trying to bury his face in the junction of her neck and shoulder inhaling the scent of her skin.

"Five months Ed, and we'll see each other again," Molly whispered into his ear. He nodded his head not wanting to remove himself. Molly ended their embrace, her eyes instantly saddened by the loss of contact. By this point Caleb was standing on the deck of the ship, the entire voyage waiting on a girl, preposterous. Molly hurried up the gangway, but stopped three quarters of the way up. She turned around and shouted, "I meant what I said that night, Edmund." Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked over at their brother who was now redder than any tomato the three had ever seen. With her work complete Molly ran up the gangway intent on disappearing into the bowls of the ship.

The poor girl spent the first days of the journey safely stowed away in her cabin relieving herself of her sickness through the small port hole just big enough for her head. When a member of the crew came to check on her they often laughed remembering to point out that the sea was no place for a woman.

On the third night, as Molly fought to keep down her dinner of bread and cheese, Caleb made an appearance in her rooms. "Lady Molly," he began. "It's Sir or Lady Knight Molly, my lord" Molly said not bothering to really stand on decorum. The man huffed before continuing, "Although I am certain our trade talks shall be fruitful, I believe you should be aware of a few things. First, My name is not Caleb, but Calum. I am his lordships more trusted servant."

Molly looked the man over for a minute, "If you are not Lord Caleb, than who if?" she asked. "Lord Caleb, is my master Lady Knight. He does not like to travel far from his home, especially when the omens are not in his favor," the servant explained. Molly's mind was working a mile a minute now, Peter had granted permission for a man neither of them had ever met to court her. Now she was traveling into the witch's den so to speak. Aslan help her. "However, my lord had expressed a great deal of interest in you, having heard of your exploits during the Battle of Beruna and that fight with Lord Emeth of Calormen. When we reach Avalon he means to ask for your permission to court."

Molly too disgusted for words found herself indeed revisited by her dinner barely making it to the port hole in time. When she turned about, Molly found the servant Calum gone. She resolved to write to Edmund in the morning, and mail the letter the second she found a talking bird or something. But at that moment fatigue overtook her and sleep followed soon after.


	14. Arrival at Avalon & The First Letter

A/N: Hi everyone. I will let you know now, that anything you recognize from Narnia or other copyrighted material is not mine, nor do I claim it as my own. However, if any of you do recognize the anime reference made in this chapter, I would love to know if I got the spelling on the name right. Other than that, please Review! I love it and might update faster if you review.

* * *

Chapter 14

Molly spent the remainder of the trip living in her cabin, refusing to leave for anything except meals when the crew was awake. At night when the majority of the crew was asleep Molly would emerge from her state room in a black gown and stare off into the distance wishing she had never left Narnia. She passed her days in her cabin writing. She wrote anything and everything: drama, prose, poetry. If it was a form of literature Molly tried it.

She was working on the final scene of a play she'd started when she heard a sailor call "Land Ho!" It startled her, causing her to drop her ink filled pen letting the ink leak on the parchment. Molly panicked looking down at herself dressed in only her nightgown. She ran to the cupboard and grabbed a simple navy and ecru dress with a squared neckline. It was easy enough to slip on since the dress didn't have a corset.

As she finished the simple ties, Calum stepped into the room . "Lady Knight, the ship will be docking soon. Lord Caleb will be there waiting to greet you," Calum said looking over the dress as if assessing its appropriateness. He was dressed differently than Molly was used to, in a pair of simple brown trousers and a deep green tunic with the symbol of a wolf on it. "Is the dress to your liking?" Molly asked twirling. Calum looked more closely at the dress, "The color is not perfect, but it will do until a more suitable dress can be produced." Molly rolled her eyes, "The color is fine Calum. I do realize that a dress of scarlet and gold would be more appropriate, however, I find myself more in touch with the younger monarchs King Edmund and Queen Lucy. Their colors are blue and silver, making this perfectly fine." Molly then brushed past Calum walking out onto the deck.

Molly stood by the railing looking out onto the shore she'd be spending the next six months. In the distance she could make out the colorful banners waving with the light breeze. Molly remained standing at the railing as sailors rushed about doing their usual duties.

The land slowly grew in size as the boat drew nearer, and Molly felt a twinge of dread grow with it, as if each foot the boot moved forward was another toward servitude.

The ship landed to the cheer of hundreds. Molly looked toward the masses. They resembled exactly what she thought a group of medieval serfs might look like. However, as the ship drew closer still, she noticed a group of strangely shaped hats in purple, red, and green.

A sailor rushing past stopped to look out at the people before continuing on his way. "Wow, looks like everybody's come out to see the Narnian,"he said. Molly reached out and touched the man's arm. "Sailor," she said in her most commanding voice, "Who are the people in the colored hats?" The sailor turned and smiled at her, "they are officials from the church, ma'am."

Molly thought about the implications, "crap," she thought. The last thing she needed in her situation was a land that did not recognize Aslan as the supreme authority. She returned quickly to her cabin to pen the last a series of letters she'd written to the Pevensies.

As she flourished her signature along the bottom of the letter Molly found herself thrown forward smudging some of the writing in the process. "Bugger," Molly said looking at the writing. It wasn't horribly messy, still readable at least. Molly quickly folded the paper up and produced from her bosom the small plastic butane lighter she'd saved for emergencies. Pulling a small piece of wax from the desk Molly melted the wax and pressed her signet ring into the liquid wax. The ring had been Peter's going away present and unique enough Molly was certain that he would have no problem recognizing her letters.

Molly addressed the letter before returning to the deck just as the gang way was lowered into place. As Molly made her way toward the plank the roar of the crowd defend her. Closing her eyes, and whispering a prayer to Aslan Molly stepped out on to gang way walking carefully down to the docks. There three men in green tunics and chainmail greeted her. The men said nothing, simply motioned for her to follow them through the crowd to a platform that had been erected.

On the platform Molly could make out the forms of at least three men. Two of them were obviously much older than the third. One of the men was wearing a large hat in purple and gold that reminded Molly of something the Catholic Pope might wear.

As she ascended the stairs the crowd grew louder. Once on the stage Molly watched as the youngest of the men quieted them. "My dear subects, today is a special day in Avalon. Today we have a visitor from Narnia, the beautiful, talented Sir Molly Fitzroy," he said encouraging the crowd to cheer. "I hope that during her stay, that you all treat her as if she is one of us," he continued.

The crowd roared again, only to be quieted again by a lone voice screaming above all others. "whore," the voice screamed. The crowd silently moved to expose the shouter. An old woman in tattered clothing a walking stick in her hand lifted the stick toward the stage continuing her rant, "Go back to Narnia whore. You, who do not know the great Leto, shall not spoil our fertile land." Molly winched at the woman's words wordlessly imploring Aslan for strength.

While Molly was in her own little world, armed soldiers converged on the old woman removing her from the crowd as she continued screaming. The young man waited a few beats before addressing the crowd, "Now citizens of Avalon, we celebrate the arrival of our honored guest." The crowd cheered, and the three men made their way off the stage to an open carriage. Molly walked a few steps behind them taking the seat next to the young man.

"Sir Fitzroy," the young man started as the carriage moved, " it is an honor to finally have you here. My name is Lord Caleb." Molly nodded hiding her fury, "Lord Caleb, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. But I must ask who our companions are."

Lord Caleb looked across the carriage at the older men, "The man across from you is my father Sir Alistair. He passed the lordship to me when I came of age." Sir Alistair nodded at Molly ,a grimace on his face. "The other is our Holy Father, Frances XI," Caleb continued. The ancient man smiled at Molly. "It is a pleasure to have someone of such different beliefs in our land. I am certain that we shall have quite spirited discussions," he said. Molly smiled back, "I would like that very much Holy Father."

The celebration was nothing Molly every wanted to remember. It was bawdy, drunken, and mostly in poor taste. It made her long for Susan's extravagant parties. Molly found it hard to find a glass of water for herself. When she asked the servants looked at her like she had asked for a baby dragon. Molly tried her best to hide, but the men at the table, Caleb included, kept making toasts in her honor. Every toast Molly would pretend to take a sip from her wine glass, thankfully the glass wasn't clear so no one could tell that the wine level never decreased.

When the night ended Molly retired to the rooms set aside for her. Upon entering two maids rushed her eager to help her prepare for bed. "Miss, please let us help," one of the maids implored as Molly pulled the navy dress over her head. "It's alright, I'll be fine," Molly insisted. The maids were surprised to see the lack of corset under her clothing. "Miss, do Narnians not wear corsets?" the second maid asked. "Oh, they do, but I have a condition that prohibits me from wearing the restricting garment," Molly explained. It wasn't really lying, she had just omitted what the condition was. "Please, go home to your families. I'll see you in the morning," Molly continued shooing the maids towards the door.

Once alone, Molly pulled out her stack of letters placing them on a small table near the door of her room. She'd sneak out early the following morning to mail the letters home. With that taken care of, Molly lay down in the unfamiliar bed thoughts of black hair and chocolate eyes filling her head.

**Cair Paravel**

Everyone at Cair noticed the change in Edmund's behavior after Molly left. The Just King seem to spiral down from occasionally moody to always moody. Every day when a steward brought the mail in Edmund was waiting from them hope in his eyes for a letter from Molly.

Edmund's siblings also took notice that Ed took to spend a large amount of time sequestered in his room reading the novel Molly had given him for Christmas, and could often be found sitting at her desk looking over the ledgers of the national treasury.

Nearly three weeks to the day after Molly's departure, the first batch of letters arrived at Cair Paravel. Edmund was waiting as usual when a steward appeared the usual letters in hand. He waited for a moment before the pile revealed a stack of five letters held together by a blue ribbon and red wax. Edmund took the bundle before the steward could touch it examining the seal. It appeared that a ring had been pressed into the wax as a signature. The seal itself bore a stylized M and a small line running through it that resembled a sword.

Thinking it was Molly, Ed broke the seal looking over the letters. There were two letters for him and one each for his siblings. Just looking at the writing confirmed these were indeed letters from Molly. Ed felt something stir in his chest that he had not felt in weeks, a sense of calm perhaps. With letters in hand, Edmund went off toward the throne room and his siblings.

At Cair Paravel, the time after lunch was designated for the airing of grievances. During which Narians from all corners of the land came to voice their concerns about anything to their sovereigns. So when Ed walked into the great hall, letters in hand, his siblings were assembled in one spot. He quickly handed everyone his or her letters before sitting down on his throne disregarding his crown and tore through the parchment envelope.

Edmund ignored the proceedings for the first time in a while, he didn't care that a clan of red dwarves were feuding with a pack of wolves over territory in the North. Normally the Just King would have welcomed an opportunity to argue with his subjects, but now he was fully focused on the words written by his best friend, and (he gulped at the idea) lover, who he had not seen in three weeks. As he realized how much he truly missed her, Edmund groaned. Three weeks, how the hell was he going to survive six months. Edmund thumbed the parchment in his hand and began to read.

_Dear Edmund,_

_This letter is for you, and you only. Feel free to share the second one with your siblings, for it will contain much of the same information that I've written here, but I did leave details out of everyone else's letters that I've given you. Anyway, HI! I've been working on writing you a letter since my boat left Narnia. I hope this letter find you well, or at the very least surviving. If you aren't I suggest you do see Belinda in the kitchens and she'll fix you right up. _

_I'm surviving, if you can call it that. It turns out that Lord Caleb is not actually Lord Caleb, but the Lord's servant Calum. Apparently the real Lord Caleb is a highly superstitious person who felt that the omens where not in his favor at the time of his scheduled visit and sent his manservant instead. The elusive lord is not on board the ship either, but his portrait hangs in my stateroom. He appears to be a rather fair man with light blonde hair and bright green eyes. I must confess to you, I am both nervous and furious. I'm nervous about 'courting' a man I've never met. Calum was obnoxious enough, what will the real man be like. And I'm furious Peter agreed to this without knowing what he was getting me in to. _

_I'm spending my days in my stateroom writing mostly. So was I've managed a short story and a play, but I've got all the time in the world, and nothing to do. At night I go up on desk and look at the stars. There was a falling star the other night. All I wished for was you beside me to help me through the unknown that awaits me in Avalon. Of course we've all been to Archenland before, but I've heard the strangest rumors that this particular section of the country is fairly strange and different as compared to the rest of Archenland. The rumors say is stems from their religions, they don't believe in Aslan. _

_You know Ed, I'll try to write as often as I can, every day if I can sneak out of the castle well enough. I know it's corny, but I miss you terribly already. Of course I miss all of your Pevensie peoples, but I especially miss you. I have no idea how I'm going to survive the next six months without you living just down the hall so I can vent when people drive me crazy. I guess letters will have to do. Write back, I want to hear all about Susan's 'romance' with Rabadash, and the Giants, and the family. _

_Hope to hear from you soon_

_Love_

_Molly_

Edmund read the letter twice through, his hand noticeably clenching the paper when he read about the bait and switch Lord Caleb had pulled. However his hand relaxed slightly when the distinct smell of cherry blossoms wafted from the paper in his hand. Cherry Blossom was Molly's favorite perfume, obviously she read one to many romances before leaving.

By the time Edmund actually turned his attentions to the grievances, the meeting was nearly done for the day. The last citizen was a young Faun, who complained about his neighbors hogging all of the good firewood in his little region of the forest. The matter was settled quickly through Lucy suggesting the Faun go talk to his neighbors, a rather large squirrel clan, about his need for heat as well. The faun left after that thanking Lucy for the advice.

Peter called an end to the session as the faun left, allowing Edmund to rise from his throne and bolt for his study to fashion a reply to Molly, before the others had a chance to read their letters.


	15. Letters and Scenes

**Chapter 15**

A/N: Hi! Sorry it keeps taking me so long to update especially since its summer, but I'm working and taking a class, and those don't exactly leave a whole lot of time for other things. Anyway, this chapter and the next few to come are a number of vignettes of Molly and Ed's lives while they're apart. Hope you enjoy, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and please remember Molly is from the 21st century

* * *

**One Month After Leaving Cair**

"How can you not believe in Aslan? He actually exists. I've kneeled before him and witnessed his coronation of the Kings and Queens along with hundreds of fellow Narnians," Molly nearly yelled as the middle aged Cardinal who had been arguing theology with her for the last half an hour. "That is exactly the problem Fitzroy. Belief implies that we have faith in something we cannot touch, nor see. We feel these forces and praise them," he answered.

Molly resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Do you not believe in Santa Claus?" Molly asked. "Santa Claus, you mean Father Christmas?" the cardinal asked. "Yes, Father Christmas, you do believe in him," Molly clarified. "Of course we Avalonians believe in Father Christmas, he represents the spirit of charity the Great Sun God wants all of his children practice," the Cardinal answered. "Well, I hate to burst your bubble but Father Christmas is a living breathing man. In fact if I'm not mistaken he visits Anvard every Christmas," Molly said; hoping that his would be the end of her argument with the man. He was insufferable normally, but if conceded the argument it would only make him worse.

The Cardinal looked at her strangly for a minute seemingly contemplating what she had just told him. "I see your point," he finally admitted after a pregnant pause. Molly smiled in triumph as the afternoon post bell rang. "It was a lovely debate your holiness," Molly said before turning and running off, eager to reach the servant with the post before anyone else.

Molly met a young servant boy at the servants entrance to the castle. "Good Afternoon Rupert," she said smiling at the boy. He was younger than her by a few years, but over the last few weeks she had found him to be quite a sweet young man. "Anything for me today?" she asked. Rupert nodded, "yes Miss, a lot actually." He handed the excited girl a stack of six letters. Molly kissed Rupert's cheek before dashing back into the castle and up to her room to read her letters.

* * *

_Dearest Molly,_

_We Pevensie people received your letters yesterday afternoon. Lucy and Susan seemed particularly excited to see that you had sent everyone a letter and had not forgotten them. They send their greetings, as they will include themselves in their own letters. Life here at Cair seems dull without you, everywhere one goes its silent, no yelling or screaming or rough housing, just silence. Since you've been gone Susan's 'romance' with Rabadash has taken on a life of its own. More often than not you can find the idiot trailing after Susan life a love sick puppy. Lucy and I are the only ones that find the match completely repulsive. Peter probably would have strangled the idiot by now, but he's had his hands full dealing with the Giants. Sometimes Lucy and I begin to wonder if Peter remembers there are three others to help him rule. But we know Peter don't we Molly. Only a Minator in drag or a hurricane is going to pull Peter out of him ass. _

_Don't tell anyone this, but I really do miss you. Its not the same staying up all night without someone to raid the kitchens with, or help me with all the paperwork. You know, come to think of it I really miss your help with paperwork, it just seems to go faster with someone there to make is silly. Hey, do you think you could write one of your silly stories and send it to me. I've run out of material here and the servants are only good for so many laughs. Maybe you could write something about those Vogons things you've mentioned. Any creature that loves to do paperwork are bound to be funny. _

**One Month and a Half After Leaving Cair**

Lord Caleb entered the Castle Library looking for a good book. Instead he was surprised to see Molly Fitzroy bent over a desk scribbling something. He frowned taking in her appearance. Today she was wearing her olive green and bronze number that showed out her suntanned skin. She was a beautiful girl by any scale, but her head was filled with too many ideas. Sometimes Caleb wondered what his father had been up to. He didn't want a smart girl, just someone beautiful who would bear his children quietly and not complain.

"Lady Fitzroy," he called trying to get her attention. Molly neither flinched nor moved. Lord Caleb stood there for a few seconds watching her. In that time, she moved only once, lifting her pen from the page as if stopping to think. Caleb sighed before walking closer to Molly's table in the corner of the room. He stood behind her trying to see what she was writing. Caleb assumed she was working on a letter. However, when he glanced the writing, he saw a story about large grey creatures that enjoyed bureaucracy. The title said something about Vogons, whatever they were.

He stood there another moment before touching Molly's shoulder lightly. "Holy crap," Molly yelled whipping her head around to see who was there. "Oh, hi Lord Caleb," she said putting the pen back into the ink pot. "May I ask what you're working on?" Caleb asked. Molly nodded, "its just a story I'm working on. King Edmund asked for this specifically." Caleb nodded reading the first paragraph of the story. The premise was simple enough. A young man and one of these Vogons were sitting in a room going over the man's paperwork. It seemed rather boring in Caleb's opinion, but it just assumed that it was Narnian humor.

"Do you write stories often," he asked curious about this particular interest. "Yes, its my second job at Cair Paravel after Treasurer," she said turning a little red. "You're the Treasurer?" Caleb asked surprised. Molly nodded, "When the Pevensies and I first came to Narnia, the high council didn't think I was fit to help the Kings and Queens rule. So they gave me one of the bigger responsibilities in the kingdom. They seem to think I do a bang up job of it now, because I'm still in charge."

Caleb hid his grimace. A woman who understood how to run a kingdom was dangourous around here, especially with the rumors that the Narnian Kings and Queens ruled by the consent of their subjects. The last thing Caleb needed was his own subjects getting funny ideas about having a say.

"Have you written anything else?" Caleb asked being polite now. "Yes actually. I've published in Narnia. So far its just been little things: an anthology of Narnian fairy tales, a history of Narnia before the white witch, a story about parallel universes. You know this and that." Molly answered picking up the parchment making her way to leave. "Please stay, I didn't mean to disturb your work," Caleb say pulling back to a chair long the far wall. "Its alright. Ed's story is done anyway. All I need to do is mail it," Molly said making her way to the door. "See you at dinner," she called. Caleb sat deep in thought wondering what in his stars had predicted this.

* * *

_Dear Ed,_

_Over the last few weeks I've come to understand just how much I miss Narnia. I've been homesick before, I know I have, I can't place it but it's a strange feeling I've felt like this before. Everything here is just so different, from the pastries to customs. The talk around the castle is all about the Spring Festival. It's still three months away, but the planning has already started. I swear these people are worse than Susan, at least she has the decency to wait till a month prior to start planning. _

_I've included the story you asked for in this letter. Its three sheets of parchment long, so the letter should have looked a little thicker than usual. Sorry its taken me so long to write you back. I keep getting pulled into these "official" state functions. At this rate I think my stay here will eclipse the number of functions I've taken part in since you lot were coronated. Yes, Ed, I'm not exaggerating, its completely one hundred percent true. The only thing they haven't had here in my time is a ball. _

_Though I've heard rumors that the Spring Festival has a hugely ornate masquerade at the end of the festival. I've already ordered my mask for the affair. Half the talk with the ladies these days is of the fashions for this ball. Don't worry, I've already sent a letter to your dear sister Susan, asking her to have a dress made for me to match the mask I have planned. And don't ask her want it is. I was hoping to keep that bit secret in case you would, oh I don't know, make a surprise appearance on the way to Calormen. At least that way I'd get to see you before you visit the Tisroc and you'd have some happy memories to tide you over till we're both home. _

_Since I'm a guest here, I've been trying to keep my aggravation of people to a minimum. Usually I'm pretty good at this, but the stupid cardinals that hold power in the church here keep wanting to challenge Narnian beliefs in Aslan. Those days I'm like a fire breathing dragon. I've actually won the argument a few times, but most still don't understand the Lion aspect. They just don't get that Narnia is a land of __**Talking Animals**__ and if we are reflected in our religions it makes perfect sense. And I guess I should thank you for all that practice arguing about stupid things. That's helped a lot here. _

_Lets see, the next big holiday is…oh... (here there were drops of ink from where the pen had hovered over the paper) its Lover's Day. They don't call it that here. It's St. Valentine's Day, some saint who was killed by the lord for marrying people who weren't allowed to get married. Hope you have an uneventful Lover's Day, and don't those ladies get to you during the ball. Remember what happened last time…. ;) _

_You're in my thoughts constantly…._

_Molly_

Ed smiled as his read the letter from his sport sprawled out on a couch in the library. Molly, even from a great distance, could make him smile. The letter had been sealed with a kiss, a prefect bow shaped kiss and smelled like Molly, parchment and fresh flowers. When the letter had arrived Ed had been thrilled. He knew that letters took time, but they didn't stop him from hoping that everyday a letter would arrive from Molly to brighten him day.

Lover's Day had already come and gone by the time this particular letter had reached the halls of Cair Paravel, Molly had predicted in her letter exactly what happened. He had drunk himself into a state up blankness before passing out on his throne, where a number of young ladies had lined up to kiss the King. Lucy had taken the time to sketch a picture of Ed slumped in his throne, crown askew like always his face covered in little red and pink smears.

His thoughts had not lingered for long on his Lover's Day, but went directly to Molly's invitation to Avalon's spring festival. Rabadash had pushed that Susan should visit Calormen in the summer when the country was its most beautiful, but Ed was certain they could push the visit back a handful of months, using Pete's birthday as the excuse. Afterall a girl could not miss her brothers birthday, especially when her brother was the High King of Narnia. A plan was already forming in Edmund's head as he sat up. It was nearly dinner time now. During the winter months the Pevensies took dinner in their small family dining room , as few bothered to visit Narnia in winter.

As he walked to the room the small of pot roast wafting out of the door, a smile graced his face. His plan just might work.


	16. More Letters and The Feasting Day

Chapter 16

A/n: Hey! I'm happy to finally be publishing this one. Read and Review as always, and I promise I'll work harder at getting new chapters out.

_Dear Molly,_

_It's March now, and Susan has started to plan our annual Spring festivities. Now that she's started the planning, I realize just how much I miss you. Now, I no longer have someone to hid with when Susan's on her rampages. She's already started our outfit fittings and dance refreshers. May Aslan have mercy on our souls. She's already picked out the menu. You'll probably kill her when you get back. She's decided on a seven course menu to feature rack of lamb, filet mignon, cream of crab soup, and anything else that could potentially bankrupt our fair kingdom. Sadly, your stand-in, a lovely faun, does not have the same tenacity you have when it comes to budgeting. Regardless, Susan has reminded me that your dress is almost done, and that we'll send it to you via Centaur courier. _

_Susan and I will be making our little visit to Calormen after the Spring celebration here in Narnia. Rabadash will not be with us, due to a "family emergency", thank Aslan for that. The last thing any of us needed was for Rabadash to hang off of Susan all night. Sadly neither Peter nor Lucy will be joining us on this trek. The northern giants have become a major threat in the last weeks and he will be leading the campaign. As for Lucy, I know how much you miss each other, but somebody has to stay behind to manage Narnian affairs. She did suggest that she go with Susan and I stay behind. But Peter intervened refusing to send two ladies into the lion's den; so to speak. _

_We have discussed stopping by Avalon on our way to Calormen. If we do make Port it will only be for a day, so I'm hoping the captain will have timed it just right, so that I can come visit you without the pomp and circumstance of a royal visit. After all, I'm the last person who would want to stand on ceremony. Included in my letter is a sketch Lucy wanted you to have. Apparently she did it after the Lover's day ball. _

_I'll be seeing you soon_

_Edmund_

Two and half months in Avalon

_Dearest Edmund,_

_I look forward to your visit, and shall be watching the coast for a Narnia vessel worthy of dear Susan. I'm sorry for the delay in my letters. My days have become suddenly hectic as the population of Avalon geras up for their Spring Festival. You know, now that I see the preparations for this, I'm beginning to think Susan is rather tame when it comes to party planning. While nothing shall ever compare to the Feast on the Dancing Lawn the first night of summer. This festival is giving our birthday parties a run for their money. The entire city is starting to shut down. People from villages miles away are flooding the town. Some are looking for work at the inns, bakerys, taverns. Others are filling the boarding houses in preparation for a week of fun. Everywhere is filling, to the point inns nearly ten miles outside of the capital city have no open rooms. _

_The ladies of the court are going all out, planning feast after feast, dance after dance. They've shown me their closets of dresses specially made for this festival. They have everything, and I'm not exaggerating Ed. You think Susan has a lot of dresses, but these ladies, have whole rooms filled with everything: satin, velvet, linen. The list goes on. Oh, on the note of dresses, tell Susan I received my dress and it's absolutely perfect, better than I could have dreamed. _

_So far, the ladies have told me that this festival starts with a grand feast, all Avalonian specialties. Then the grand tournament begins the following afternoon. The jousting completion goes first then the hand-to-hand combat competition. I tried to enter, but they refused to let me because I'm female. If only I had my favorite sparring partner to back me up. Oh well, there's always Narnia's annual tournament. That's still in September right? I would hate to miss an opportunity to beat ya'lls butts. Then there is a two day bazar, where people from all over Avalon come to sell their goods. Perhaps if your timing's right we can enjoy the festival as average people. _

_Missing you, and your siblings always,_

_Molly_

The Festival: day 1

Molly awoke to her favorite maid, Marta, standing at her bedside. "Good morning Marta," Molly said groggily sitting up in bed. "Morning my lady. Your breakfast awaits," Marta said a smile gracing her face. Finally Molly noticed the platter of food in Marta's hands. Molly took the plate digging into the small fruit salad placed before her.

"Which dress shall you be wearing today, Molly?" Marta asked as she moved toward the chest that had been delivered weeks earlier. Although Molly had told Ed she'd asked Susan for a dress, she'd actually requested a number of them so she could wear something different, yet representative of Narnia, every day. "Perhaps the size too-big golden gown with the navy petticoat," Molly said pushing the bowl away. Peter's dress seemed like the best choice for a day devoted to food. Marta nodded in agreement and fetched it.

The dress was in deed a size large for Molly, but the bodice contained a built in corset and the sleeves could be tightened. Molly just didn't see a reason to be uncomfortable if she was going to spend hours eating a thousand courses of decadent food. To the dress Molly added a pair of navy flat shoes. Marta then added a pair of sapphire and gold earrings and a three tiered broach that bore a relief of Aslan with tiny cats eye stones stood for his eyes.

The other maid, whose name Molly did not know started to work on her red mane. Molly sat still thanking Aslan that no make-up would be required of her, only that she looks presentable. It seemed like hours, but the maid's fingers were nimble and soon Molly was being pushed out the door.

Outside her door, Molly found a young boy, a page most likely, waiting. "If you'd follow me my Lady," he said. Molly smiled at the boy giving him her hand. "Lead the way good sir," she said. The boy blushed and started off down the hallway.

The banquet hall was alive with people. Molly stood in the doorway a minute letting the page's hand slip from her grasp. There were nobles from all over Archenland in attendance, a few men who looked to be entertainment, and the women. It seemed like the ladies of Avalon were competing to see who could show the most skin while remaining tasteful.

As Molly made her way to a table, a young woman in traditional robes stopped her. "Wait here Miss," she said. Molly nodded staying still. "Molly, its wonderful to see you here," a male voice said behind her. She whipped around to see King Lune standing there a glass of red wine in his hand. "And you Lune. One would not have expected to see your highness here," she answered giving a small curtsy. "I make it a point to come to Avalon for its spring festivities," Lune laughed. "I'm surprised you are here by yourself Molly. Anyone who knew you would expect King Edmund to be hiding behind a pillar somewhere."

Molly blushed. Secretly she did want Ed to appear out of thin air and whisk her away. Unfortunately, for her, it was in this instance that the ladies of the court began swarming around her. "Lady Fitzroy, you look like you're swimming in that dress," one in a suggestive blue number said giggling. Molly rolled her eyes; "It actually fits quite well, just loose enough around my stomach to accommodate this meal we are partaking in." The women around her took a step back at the cold lacing her voice. It was as though all the happiness had drained from her.

Somewhere high up a bell tolled and everyone moved toward the long tables situated in a standard U shape. At the head of the table sat Lord Caleb, King Lune, and Caleb's father. To their right were the various lords in attendance and to their left sat the ladies of court. Molly sat at the corner of the table between Caleb and the ladies. Once King Lune was seated all those around him sat. Then in something resembling the wave, everyone at the tables not part of the U formation sat.

A shrill bell rang next, and a hoard of young men in rich green fabric appeared from the doorways platters of food and pitchers of drink in hand. Molly watched as the men moved with practiced ease around in the tight spaces between the benches, between people even. One young man in particular caught Molly's attention. He came up to the front of her table offering the third course, a bird resembling a Cornish hen that had been roasted with spring vegetables, rosemary, thyme, and a sauce of berries. Molly had looked up to take a hen, when her eyes looked with the chocolate orbs of the server. They were so familiar, yet different. The gleam Molly expected to see was different. It was more of a cheeky gleam then the mischievous gleam she was used to.

Molly looked harder at the man, but he was already gone, working his way down the ladies table , each taking only a small portion of a hen, never a whole one. The man never came back around to Molly's table, she still couldn't shake the feeling she knew the young man.

Throughout the feast musicians played nearly continuously. Molly's favorite was a group of Narnian fauns who arrived around dessert who played mainly folk tunes Molly knew. As she sampled the delicate pastry in front of her, she listened to the fauns tell of Queen Swanwhite and the 100 years winter. She even hummed along to their songs as those around her became more and more drunk.

As the fauns finished their songs one walked up to Molly smiling. In his hand he held a piece of crisp cream parchment. "For you, Molly. Compliments of the royal family," he said bowing with a flourish. Molly thanked the faun for his delivery and sent him on his way. She then excused herself from the table not waiting for Caleb's approval. For by this time the young lord was asleep in his goblet.

Once alone in her room Molly opened the piece of parchment in her hands.

_Two days, sweet Roy_

_EP_

Molly blushed at the words. Ed was obviously trying to remain secretive, but how had he managed such a note without already being in port. She turned without thinking and tossed the scrap into the fire watching the paper burn. Then she walked to the window of her bedchamber which faced the port. She squinted through the blurry glass. It was night and the lights of ships could be plainly seen. Molly sighed rushing out of her room to the battlements. Clear as day Molly could see the bow of a Narnian ship on the horizon a green light hanging from the mouth of the dragon craved into the bow. She smiled.

"Two days," she repeated softly heading back down to her room, wishing that the bazar was already upon her.


	17. A Double Header Tournament

Chapter 17

Molly woke up the next morning refreshed and ready to watch the tournament. Marta was just pulling the curtains back as Molly sat up in bed. "Good Morning Milady," Marta said smiling. Molly looked around the room to see her breakfast waiting for her on her small drafting table. The small spread held toast, eggs, and pastries. Molly pulled herself from her bed to examine her breakfast more closely. She smiled as she looked upon the pastries. Nestled among the Avalonian flaky pastries, was a lone apple tart. Molly picked it up biting into the dense sugary goodness of the crust.

"Marta," Molly asked wiping the crumbs from her lips. "Yes milady," she asked turning

"Do you know where this came from," Molly asked holding the tart up.

"No, milady. It was there when I picked up your breakfast." Marta said turning to Molly's trunk. "Which dress shall you wear today," she asked opening the trunk.

"The blue and silver one," Molly said. Today was the tournament, which reminded her of Edmund. It made sense to her that she should wear his colors. Marta nodded pulling the deep blue gown with silver bodice from the trunk.

"It seems a bit dark for spring milady," Marta said as Molly finished her pastry.  
"Marta, the colours represent the best dueler in all of Narnia," Molly said stepping behind the folding screen to shield herself from what she knew was coming

"Five, four, three, two…' Molly counted under her breath. Before she reached one, the doors to her room burst open, and the sound of clinking metal filled the room.

"Molly, you're up early," Caleb's voice boomed from the other side of the screen.

"Milord, to what do I owe the pleasure," Molly asked as Marta helped her into the blue petticoat with silver embroidery .

"I was wondering if you would wear a token of mine during the tournament today," he said. Molly thought it over for a second, her thoughts drifting to the opal necklace that lay in the bottom of her trunk. She had planned to wear it today, but if the need be she could hide it in the pocket she had Susan add to all the dresses she'd sent.

"What pray tell would you have me wear," Molly asked as the skirt was pulled into place.

"Nothing large miss, just a handkerchief," Caleb said.

"Fine," Molly said as the bodice was lowered into place. The dress naturally had a corset, but Molly had instructed Marta long ago that her corsets were not to be tied tight, but just tight enough to keep the top up. This time, however, Marta pulled hard at the laces as Molly held the front of the dress up.

"dear Aslan, " Molly wheezed as the laces were tugged.

"Are you alright Molly," Caleb called from what she assumed was the door.

"Yes," she squeaked, "leave the token on the table. I'll get it on my way out." Molly looked over at her shoulder glaring at Marta, who smirked. "I thought you might like a distraction from that rubbish milady," she said. Molly grinned at this, "yes Marta, just loosen it please," she begged.

Marta did her work quickly letting Molly leave her red locks down. Molly moved to look out the window as Marta fastened the clasp on her opal necklace. "Tis a beautiful necklace milday. Whoever gave it to you," she asked admiring the colors in the windows reflection.

"It was a birthday gift from someone dear to me," Molly said. The boat was closer to shore then it had been last night. Molly could make out a tiny pinprick of a man standing in the crows nest. The sky was grey, however making the man difficult to see without straining one's eyes.

"A precious gift it is," Marta acknowledged when she finally stopped staring.

"Yes." Molly said curtly, turning to the door. She'd be late if she didn't leave soon. As she walked past the table she spotted the square of yellow cloth with the crest of Avalon embroidered on one corner. She picked it up gently tucking it into the secret pocket of her dress.

The stands were nearly full when Molly arrived, but then again she'd gotten distracted on the walk to the tournament. She'd stopped to watch the men warming up, longing to be among them. Her fingers were itching to hold her sword again. She made her way to the royal box, where King Lune and Lord Alistair were sitting. Lune smiled at Molly as she entered the box. "It's a pleasure to see you on the sidelines for once lady knight," Lune said offering her a small cup of mead. She refused it for a glass of fruit juice one of the maids had brought specially for her.

"I have no idea what you mean King Lune. I have often found myself on the sideline," she said grinning over her cup.

"Yes, well I would fight myself, but tournaments are a young man's pleasure," he said sipping his own wine.

The two turned their attentions to the field in front of them. A squat man in striped plantoon pants and top with poof sleeves stepped into the middle of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen," his voice bombed louder than Molly thought possible for such a small man.

"Welcome the 125th Annual Avalon Tournament of Wills. The rules are simple, survive the round and move forward. If you are knocked out or killed, well, lets just say there are no consolation prizes. We shall begin with jousting, then move to man to man combat after lunch. In jousting there is one other rule, if unseated, your opponent may not kill you, as he has already won. But enough of my talking,. Let the tournament begin!"

The crowd roared from all sides as the first jousters were announced. Jousting was something new to Molly. There was no jousting in Narnia as the Talking Beasts refused to take part and the centaurs had an unfair advantage.

She watched in awe as the large lances shattered on contact and the rider in pale blue fell to the ground with a hard thump. She shuddered as she thought about the amount of pain the knight must be enduring. Molly watched as the pale blue knight dusted himself off as he stalked away back towards the tent village surrounding the stadium.

The rider in red stood in front of the king, bowing as best he could. The crowd cheered for him, obviously he was a favorite of the people who attended the tournament every year. The next knights were already lining up ready for their turns.

Molly sighed, while more deadly for the participants jousting was boring to watch if you had no one to cheer for. She kept a smile on her face as each pair appeared before her trying to unseat each other. She did notice as page standing by the edge of the area, his black hair made him stand out against the sea of blue and green tents. Eventually, the final pair appeared and bowed before King Lune.

The red knight had survived, though Molly figured he had from the way the crowd cheered. Next to him was a man in plain steel armor on a roan horse, a female one if Molly would have to guess. Lune waved the pair away and they took their places at opposite ends of the rail.

The two knights ran towards each other. Molly looked away unable to look at field as the two knights clashed, a boom similar to that of an explosion made Moly wince and cover her ears. No one else had hit that hard. She glanced up for a second to see the damage. The red knight was on the ground, a large chunk of his opponents lance impaled through his throat. Arcs of crimson sprayed across the battlefield. The crowd cried in dismay. The few healers available rushed on to the field in an attempt to save the knight. By the time the pair reached him, the knight was dead.

The man in the steel pulled his helm off to reveal a middle aged man, a large scar distorting the majority of his features. This man made his way to King Lune, bowing when he arrived.

"Well done, Sir Baskerville. You have fought honorably and shall receive…" King Lune started. "Just give me the treasure,' he interrupted. Molly sat there, her mouth agape, wondering why that man would talk in such a way to his king.

"Of course," King Lune said obliging the knight, who trotted briskly away on his jet black colt. The stands slowly emptied, those who stayed were too caught up in their own tears to worry about anyone else.

Molly stood herself, intent on finding some small food stand to buy her lunch from. As she began to turn away, a voice called that Molly tried to ignore. "Lady Fitzroy," Lord Alistair called. Molly whirled around on her heels to face the older man, noticing he was grimacing despite his obvious enjoyment of the tournament.

"Lunch is this way," he said motioning to the other side of the royal box. Molly sighed inwardly. The last thing she wanted to deal with while eating was Caleb going on and on about what a great swordsman he was. It would give her indigestion, and she'd be tempted to challenge the man to a fight to the death, but that would probably end with the son of a warlord dead, and her being tried for treason.

She did the best she could to bite her tongue throughout the meal. She did however, manage to get a few words in about Narnia, as one of the lords sitting near them was raving about the insanity of the idea of talking beasts. Most of the people eating around her dropped the subject of Narnia after the outburst.

When the servants came around with desert each offered a different type of dessert on their platter. Molly tried to be conservative with her choices, but found it hard to turn everything away. The final platter to be presented to her was one covered in sugar rolled pastries. However, a small square of powdered sugar caught her eye. She looked up to the boy from the previous night, his chocolate brown eyes holding a certain mischievousness that gave him away. Molly smiled at the boy, taking the Turkish delight from the center of the platter. The boy put a finger to his lips, as if telling her to remain quiet.

As she finished her treat, Molly realized that the tent was slowly emptying, and the noise outside had increased considerably since she'd entered the tent. Molly finished her Turkish delight and left the tent returning to the royal box. This time all of the competitors were present to hear the rules of the hand-to-hand competition. There is little use writing them here, as the rules given to the competitors were fairly straightforward and standard to most tournaments of this nature.

Molly surveyed the competitor. Compared to the jousting competition there was a bit more diversity here. All sorts of men in various states of dress stood in a line looking out into the audience. Molly marveled at the types of weapons the men held. Most held typical swords, though they ranged in length and curvature. However, Molly noticed at least one axe, several spears, and one man holding something that looked suspiciously like scythes.

The first pair called was a knight, and a young common man, mostly likely a sailor of some type from his clothing. They bowed to King Lune as the crowd cheered. The two faced each other waiting for the starting bell to sound. The knight's hand was poised just above the hilt of his long sword, while the sailor was crouched only his right hand poised above the pommel of his weapon. The bell rang out through the stadium.

The two men drew their swords and charged each other. Molly watched analyzing the fight as Orieus had taught her years ago.

The sailor attacked first slashing his sword at the knight's torso one handed. From the way he moved, Molly suspected he was more use to fighting at sea than he was on land. That would hurt him in the tournament, but it looked like he was, at least, well versed in the use of the sword. The knight blocked the blow easily. Actually, he looked bored as he moved his broad sword to block the salior's blow. The man's cutlass hit the broadsword with a clang.

Molly sighed as the pair continued to swing at each other. While the knight was good, he definitely was missing the endurance. The sailor made up for his lack of skill in endurance. The pair kept swinging, the noise becoming near unbearable, even for someone like Molly who was well versed in swordplay. As the two continued to clash, sparks flew off of their swords. Molly lost interest in the fight, absent mindedly twisting the chain of her necklace around her finger.

She was soon jolted out of her thoughts by cheering from the stands to her right. The sailor had disarmed the knight and was moving in on the unarmed man. The sailor put his blade to the knight's neck signaling he'd won. Molly shook her head. It was obvious the knight had never seen combat, whereas the sailor had loads of experience.

As the tournament moved forward Molly had half a mind to go find some gambler behind the stands and bet on each match up. Of the fifteen matches she'd seen, she'd predicted fourteen of them correctly. The one she'd missed had been the masked man with the scythes against a knight using a standard broad sword. Molly decided after seeing the scythe man move she wanted to learn for to use them.

The tournament broke for dinner just before the finals. This last round of the tournament would be fought between the man with the scythes and a very scary knight with a battle axe. Dinner was a quite affair that allowed Molly to slip out of the tent unnoticed to sample some of the street food. She sampled the food finally buying a few taco looking things made with flat bread and goat. Molly licked her fingers clean as she made her way back to the stadium.

Before she made it back, someone sprang out from behind a food stand wrapping their arms around her waist as they did so. As the arms pulled her into the dark alley between the stands Molly turned around to face those chocolate brown eyes she'd be seeing since yesterday. She smacked the man's arm. "You could have told me, Edmund."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this installment of Not Just the Help. Up next is the conclusion of the tournament and the bazaar. Don't forget to review by pressing that nice little button below. I read all the reviews and look forward to your comments. - Yoko **


	18. The Finals and A Bazaar

A/N: Another chapter finally done. Its longer than usual, so if thats any consolation for my tardiness? Please read and review, i read everything ya'll write in and adjust depending on what ya'll say. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Edmund laughed rubbing his arm. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I thought you'd appreciate the surprise a bit more," he said his eyes glinting in the light of the slowly setting sun. "The surprise was great. I just would have liked some forewarning. Do you realize how much trouble you'll be in if Susan or Peter find out about this," Molly scolded. Edmund rolled his eyes playfully at her, "Who do you think helped arrange this?" Molly sighed, Lucy would always be a helpless romantic and Susan couldn't resist Lucy's puppy dog eyes for very long.

The pair stood in a comfortable silence, Molly securely wrapped up in Edmund's arms , until a horn blew in the distance. Molly pulled away from him slowly, as if it was the last thing she wanted to do. "I need to get back," she said her eyes focused on the cobblestone street beneath her feet. Edmund reached out, bring her eyes to meet his, "hey now, we have all day tomorrow to wander around. I'll be waiting outside the servants entrance after breakfast," Ed said placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Tomorrow we'll be normal people," he whispered disappearing back into the shadows of the stands. Molly brought a hand to her cheek delicately touching the place where Ed had kissed her, before running as fast as her shoes would allow back to the royal stand for the tournament finals. When she arrived everyone was already in their seats, even Caleb sat in a medium sized arm chair watching as she carefully made her way back to her seat.

"Where did you go for dinner Milady," he asked as Molly took her seat smoothing out her skirts, " I fear I missed your company in the royal tent." "I went out to see what other delicacies your great city had to offer. I fear that all the rich food in the royal tent would make my burst in my petticoats," Molly said simply her eyes focused on the empty field in front of her. As the sun set the area was light by a multitude of torches, the red flames enchanting the crowds to roaring hysteria.

As the final combatants entered the area the crowd screamed. It was loud enough that Molly reached to cover her ears as the sound grew louder. The little announcer man reappeared, the torch light reflecting off of the gold embellishments. "Good Evening, my fair companions! At last we have arrived at the battle you've all been waiting for." The man waited for cheers to erupt before continuing. "In the far corner, I give you, Sir Robin." The knight stepped forward, his armor more decorative than earlier, red enamel gleamed from the embossed design on his metal breast plate. Sir Robin had also taken the break to exchange the axe he was using for a much more menacing axe, with a dangerous spike along its staff at nearly ankle height, while the hammer of the blade itself curved menacingly back into a curve similar to a scythe.

The crowd roared at the sight of the knight, who was evidently the crowd favorite. "And in the other corner the mysterious stranger who calls himself D.P.R." The crowd quieted as this man made his way into the arena. It was hard to tell if it was from fear or from dislike of this stranger. Molly looked the man up and down. He was dressed simply in black from head to know, no discernible armor on him at all. The two curved blades he carried sat in a belt of some sort around his waist. What Molly found truly odd, was that the man's face was obscured by the

A boy walking along the edge of the stand passed slowly in Molly's line of sight. His small chalkboard caught her attention. "Boy," she called watching as he turned his head to face her. "Yes," he answered softly trying to prevent Caleb or King Lune from noticing him. Molly reached over the barrier handing the boy a gold coin, "put that on the masked man with the two scythes for me," she asked smiling. The boy nodded writing something on the bottom of his chalkboard before depositing the coin in a small purse at his waist. Molly smirked as she sat back feeling giddy with the prospect of winning a little money for the bazaar tomorrow.

Molly was pulled from her thoughts as the two men came forward to present themselves to King Lune before the horn sounded signaling the start of the match. The two men bowed as King Lune waved them off. The two men walked back to the center of the arena facing each other. The starting horn blew out, and the two men ran at each other, their weapons drawn and ready for impact. Robin began the melee, swing his axe at the other man's knees. Molly shook her head, the axe telegraphed the knights move allowing the other man to jump up and over the axe.

The knight, however, jerked the axe back retracing its previous trajectory allowing the curved blade to bite back, the other man jumped back just in time to avoid losing his knee caps. As he landed, the man lashed out with one of the curved blades, the blade clanging as it hit the staff of the axe. Molly edged forward in her seat, her eyes straining to make out the movements of the two men.

Clanging continued to fill the air as the two weapons continued to collide showing the air with sparks. After two minutes of constant barrage the masked man stepped backward out of the knights reach as if he needed a moment to think. The two circled each other for few minutes, the knight changing the grip on his axe, the masked man twirling his scythes. Out of nowhere, the masked man leapt forward, striking at the very center of the axe's shaft. The knight, slow to react, watched in horror as the axe split in two in his hands, the blade falling to the dirt with a resounding clang. The crowd looked on in awe as the knight attempted to pick up the remains of his weapon. Molly snickered as the knight struggled, the axe was too heavy now with only half of the staff to offset it.

As the masked man approached the knight looked around for any sort of weapon. He stopped the other half of the staff with that spike in it. The knight lashed out as the masked man bring the spike up over his head aiming for the masked man's head. The masked man rolled to avoid the spike on its downward track lashing out at the knight's knees as he went. The knight went down screaming in pain as he gripped his knees, blood seeping from the gaps in the knight's armor. The masked man placed one of his scythes at the knights neck.

The masked man was the winner. The crowd was unsure if they should have cheered or booed this strange man. "Congratulations my good man," King Lune boomed from the royal box, "That was quite the display of chivalry and ingenuity. In accordance with the rules of the tournament you have the right as winner to join my knights at Anvard and a bag of 100 gold coins to spend as you please." The man stood there, his eyes pondering the offer. "I want nothing to do with your knights, if this tournament is any indication of the quality of your knights, I feel I must decline your offer of knight hood," the man said, his deep voice booming in the stadium. Whispers and chatter erupted throughout the stadium filling the stadium with sound.

As the man turned to leave Molly stood and called to him "Stay but a moment longer sir." Those around her grew quite staring at her. The man stopped and turned again to the royal box. "Why," he asked, his voice quieting those who were still whispering. "You've declined the offer of Archenland to join their knighthood, but I feel that you could do well as a knight. I would like to offer you the knighthood of Narnia, on the condition that you meet the standards of Kings Edmund and Peter," Molly said watching the man's body language carefully. From what she could tell, he was interested, but it was unclear if he'd accept the offer.

"Who are you to make such an offer," he asked, his eyes hard. "Sir Fitzroy of Narnia, advisor to the kings and queens," she said. The man tensed, "if you are a knight of Narnia, why are you here in Avalon?" "I was sent here on a diplomatic endeavor, an ambassador of sorts," she said hoping it would convince him to join Narnia. They needed more inventive people in their army. "I accept your offer, but I have a request if that it alright," he asked. Molly nodded sitting back down watching as the mysterious man left the arena making a note to herself, to introduce the new knight to Edmund before he left for Calormen.

King Lune leaned over to Molly smirking. "Bold move you made," he whispered to her. "I wasn't going to let talent like that go to waste," she said quietly. He nodded standing up to leave. Molly stood as well yawning as she did. "Lady Molly," a voice said from the arena. Molly looked down to see the boy from earlier. He handed her a small burlap bag, "your winnings," he said before bouncing off. Molly turned her back to stands as she hid the bag in her pocket, hoping that she could use it as spending money tomorrow.

"Miss, may I escort you back to your room," a young man's voice asked. Molly turned to see a young man no older her standing beside her in a purple tunic and brown pants that denoted a palace servant. "I don't see why not," Molly said taking the young man's arm ignoring Caleb's stares as she and her escort made their way back to the castle.

"Were you serious about offer that man a place in Narnia?" the young man asked as they walked down a fairly empty road. Molly knew it was the servant's path to the castle and was happy to oblige the much needed privacy. "Yes, that man was skilled and adept. He figured out the Sir Robin's weakness and exploited it, that is something any good ruler wants in their knights," Molly said looking the boy over. He was definitely the right height and build, but his voice seemed different than the mysterious fighter. "Really," the young man asked. "Yes, Edmund and Peter encourage knights improvise, it keeps them on their toes," Molly answered.

"So it wouldn't matter if the man who fought tonight was a servant," the boy asked looking Molly dead in the eye. Molly stopped walking to face the boy totally. "No, it doesn't matter that you aren't of noble blood. Narnia accepts all willing and able bodied men into its army and the best are capable of becoming knights," Molly said taking the boys hand in hers, "Is that what you wished to talk about."

The boy shook his head. "I know you are in Avalon unaccompanied, I was wondering if you needed a personal guard for the remainder of your stay?" Molly thought the request over for a moment. "Normally I would refuse protection, as a knight myself I am perfectly capable of defending myself, however a guard couldn't hurt seeing as I'm confined to these wretched skirts all day. But I would like you to continue wearing the mask until we leave Avalon. The last think we need is Sir Robin attempting to take revenge for his knees," Molly said as she started to walk again.

"Good," the boy said walking with her, "My name is Murphy, by the way." Molly smiled at him, "welcome to the fold Sir Murphy."

When Molly returned to her room she found Marta already waiting for her. "An interesting day at the festival," she asked as she loosened Molly's corset. "One could say that Marta," Molly said as she heaved in a breath allowing her rib cage to expand back to its proper size. "Oh, Marta," Molly said turning around diving into her night shift. "Yes dear," Marta answered moving through the rooms picking up clothing as Molly removed her opal necklace stowing it in its box at the bottom of her trunk. "Tomorrow a young man is going to come by wearing a mask. If you'd station him outside the door for me, I'd be very appreciative." "Of course ma'am," Marta said walking towards the door, "goodnight!"

Molly awoke early the next morning before Marta arrived with her breakfast. She dressed herself in clothes Marta had provided for her trips to the town, nothing fancy just a tan dress and undergarments. There was also a pair of flat cloth shoes for Molly to wear as she'd had little room for non-formal footwear. "One last thing," Molly told herself reaching for a deep blue scarf to wrap her flaming locks in. After stowing her bag of coins in her skit Molly made her way to the door of her rooms cracking it just enough to stick her head out. Luckily the hall was deserted.

Molly tiptoed out into the hallway closing the door slowly behind her. Once the door was closed Molly navigated the servants' passages to the kitchen. The kitchens were already busy with a multitude of servants trying to eat their breakfasts while amassing their lord/lady's breakfast. As Molly suspected Marta was already gone making it easy for her to snag a few pieces of sausage and two apples and sneak out without ever being seen.

She sat on the worn stone steps of the servants' entrance and waited, watching the sun being to rise. As Molly started in on the second apple, Edmund appeared not long after sunrise a small pack on his back. "Good morning," Molly called out to him. He smiled back, "good morning." Molly stood up walking towards Edmund. As they reached each other, the pair embraced. As they pulled back, Molly placed a kiss on Edmund's cheek. She snickered as his cheeks turned a faint pink.

As they started down the road Edmund reaching his hand out to snag hers, allowing their fingers to lace together. "What did you bring with you," Molly asked as they made their way down the quite street. "Nothing much: letters from everyone, money for today, a dagger, and a letter of introduction," Edmund said glancing over at Molly.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you with that scarf on," he added. "I'm the only red head in Avalon," Molly said looking back at Edmund smiling. He nodded understanding the desire to be anonymous. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?" Molly asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Edmund nodded, "I'll be there in an official diplomatic capacity, coming to check on my diplomat." Molly smirked, "you little sneak, no wonder you managed to arrange all of this so easily."

As they neared the edge of town the road became more crowded, thus ending any talk about. They started on the edge of the bazaar making a pact to venture up and down every corridor in an effort to at least glance at every stall.

The corridors were longer than either of them expected. The bazaar filled the entire city of Avalon and then some, and had little to no organization. Molly laughed as they walked past a tannery booth situated next to a booth selling fresh milk and cheese. "I wonder how the spots are decided," she quipped as they walked stopping to examine a small stall selling old books. "Its first come first serve dear," the elderly stall owner said appearing from behind a neat pile of books. "Ah, so you had to get her early to claim a good spot," she stated. The man nodded, "is it your first time at the bazaar?" Edmund and Molly nodded as their eyes flicked through the titles, one in particular catching their eyes.

Molly reached out for a red book the gold letters on its spine peaking her curiosity. "Grimm's Fairy Tales," she said softly running her fingers over the letters. Edmund's head shot to look at her, "why does that sound so familiar?" Molly shrugged turning to the old man that ran the stall, "how much?" The old man laughed heartily. "I've been trying to sell that book for 25 years. You can have it free of charge, as a first bazaar gift." Molly thanked the man stowing the book in Edmund's bag for later, but not before slipping a silver coin in the old man's coffers while his back was turned.

As they continued Molly and Edmund stopped at whatever caught their eye, and a lot did. The bazaar had everything from tanners to buy your leather from to men selling passage across the great desert, or fine jewelers. It seems like the whole of Archenland had mysteriously appeared in order to sell their wares.

As noon near, Molly and Edmund stopped at a small food stand selling pasties. While they waited for their food they looked at the stall next to it, a small jeweler. Molly stared wide eyed at the wide assortment of rings, necklaces, and bracelets made with a wide arrange of stones and precious metals. One ring in particular caught her eye, a beautiful silver band with a sapphire where one would expect a diamond. "Would you like to try it on miss," the old woman running the stall asked. Molly nodded eager to try the beautiful ring on. It fit perfectly on Molly's finger, much to her chagrin.

"Do you like it," Edmund whispered in her ear. Molly nodded sighing, "I love it, but its too much." Edmund agreed allowing his arms to wrap around her waist staring at the ring there on her hand as his mind worked. The worker at the food stall next store called their order and Molly reluctantly returned the ring to get their food. As soon as her back was turned Edmund had picked up the ring examining it. "Tis a pretty ring sir," the woman said, "not a very traditional ring I must say, but a pretty one."

Edmund nodded, "if I wanted a ring like this made with a few minor adjustments, could you do it?" The woman nodded, "would you be picking it up sir?" Edmund shook his head. When Molly returned with their pies Edmund was writing something down for the woman. "Edmund?" she asked handing him his food, "what are you up to?" "Nothing dear," he said in a sing song voice before taking a bite of his pie.

As the pair walked away the old woman smiled at the couple wishing them good fortune in the days to come


	19. The Masquerade Ball

Chapter 19:

Edmund and Molly spent the rest of the bazaar going from stall to stall sampling each stall's wares. Some of the food was questionable, but they soon found that everything tasted infinitely better than it looked. Each made sure to buy presents for the other members of their family, but kept the gifts secret from each other as to surprise them. They even stopped when they found a Narnian merchant selling apple tarts and other Narnian delicacies.

"Edmund, look," Molly said, pointing to the small pile of blackberry tarts on the long table. Edmund turned to survey the table, his eyes gleaming at the prospect of stoalen, a dense breakfast bread narians typically had around Christmas.

"Can we get some Ed," Molly pleaded.

Ed grinned, "I guess."

She hit him in the arm. "I guess? I see you eying the stoalen mister." The pair laughed between themselves.

"Alright, I'll have two of the berry tarts and six slice of the stoalen," Ed said, turning to the faun behind the table.

"Of course, My lord," the faun said, bowing to Edmund.

"No, please don't bow. I'm not King Edmund right now, just a commoner," Ed said, handing over more than was owed the faun.

"Sir, this is too much," the faun said, counting the coins.

"Nonsense. Such fine baking deserves compensation," Ed said, as a paper bag passed from the faun's assistant to Molly.

"Have a good day," the faun said as the pair walked away. They turned around to wave, pieces of stoalen already hanging from their mouths.

The sun was dipping toward the horizon when the two finally made therr way back to the palace, spoils in hand.

"I'll see you at the ball," Molly said, pressing a kiss to Ed's cheek.

"Yes," he said, his eyes closing as if savoring her touch. "I can't wait to see you in that dress."

Molly pulled back, "I specifically told Susan not to show you."

He smirked. "She didn't."

Molly scowled, reaching out to grab a bulging paper bag from Edmund's grasp. "No taffy for you then."

Edmund paled, "Please, I"m sorry. I didn't see that much of it, just the yards of fabric Susan ordered to make it. I didn't see the mask or anything else."

Molly sighed in relief. Thank god, if he'd seen the mask it would have ruined her costume. The clock struck five pm behind them.

"I need to get going. Marta is probably going to kill me for disappearing the whole day," Molly said leaning into Edmund, hugging him tightly.

"See you soon," Edmund whispered in her ear.

"See you," she replied, pulling her parcels from his hands. As they parted ways, their thoughts focused only on seeing each other later that night.

* * *

"Where have you been," Marta asked as Molly entered her chambers, pulling the scarf from her head.

"Out," Molly said, setting her parcels down on the long oak desk along the far wall of her chamber.

"Well go bathe quickly, you have an hour to get ready." Marta was running around the room looking for something.

"My dress for tonight is in the trunk with the lion head lock," Molly said, shedding her peasant clothes and slipping into the rose scented waters of her bath. It was cold, but Molly found the chill welcome after spending the day walking around the crowded bazaar. Once she'd settled, Molly set to work washing the dirt from her face and body, scrubbing the bits her dress wouldn't cover with more vigor. The last thing she needed was Caleb getting wind of her little jaunt into town. She dunked herself under soaking her hair, running her fingers through it to loosen the knots that had formed. Surfacing, Molly reached for a bottle of scented soap. She sniffed it. It smelled like springtime, a hint of tulips and strawberry. Perfect, she thought pouring a glob into her hands.

Marta banged on the door. "Hurry up in there!" Molly sighed, pulling herself into a standing position, giving the excess water time to run back into the tub. Pulling a towel around her body, she stepped out, treading carefully on the damp tile floor. Walking over to the door, Molly braced herself for the woman on the other side. Marta grabbed her as soon as the door was open, shoving her behind the changing screen. She worked furiously, buzzing around Molly like a crazed bee. Molly stood there for what seemed like hours, as Marta worked. There were simply too many layers to her outfit, but Molly knew seeing the faces of Avalon's court was worth the time.

"How would you like your hair styled," Marta asked, cinching the corset tighter than Molly would have liked.

"Leave it how it is. I want it to resemble a mane," Molly said, forcing her stomach and lungs to prevent Marta from overdoing the corset. She could feel Marta shaking her head. Molly had told Marta of her costume idea when she'd initially written to Susan about having it made. At the time Marta had been completely against it, pushing for a more Avalonian costume. She could see the dress laid out on her bed, the gold silk already shimmering from the firelight. As Marta went to retrieve the dress, someone knocked.

"Come In," Molly called, as she dove into the bodice of the dress.

"Tis Murphy, my lady," he said.

Molly smiled. "What brings you here? I assumed you'd be preparing for the ball yourself." She listened to the sound of heavy boots nearing the changing screen.

"I assumed as your guard, it was wise that I escort you to the ball milady. What guard would I be, if I could not identify my charge at the ball?" Murphy said.

Molly laughed a bit. "It is unlikely that you'd miss me tonight Murphy." Marta shook her head, trying to hold back her laughs. Molly looked down quickly to step into the skirt, the crinoline making it easier than usual. Murphy scoffed.

"While that's probably true, I'd still like to escort you. There's a rumor that a Narnian ship has made port, and I'd hate for King Edmund or King Peter to think me a lax protector." Murphy was close enough to the screen now that Molly could see the outline of his figure through the fabric.

"You're wearing a mask right," Molly asked. Marta hit Molly's back lightly signaling her work was done. Molly straightened up remember all those lessons she'd had when the Pevensies were prepping for the coronation. Don't slouch, it'll ruin the dress, she told herself stepping out from behind the screen. She smiled notice the look on Murphy's face.

"You look absolutely royal, milady," he said. A simple black mask covered the upper part of his face, making his ice blue eyes pop.

She giggled like a school girl and twirled. The golden skirts flew out forming a perfect bell shape around her feet, the hem just dusting the floor. Perfect, she thought. She reached out, grabbing Murphy to stop herself. "Sorry about that."

Molly walked over to a small case by her bedside, unlatching it. Raising the lid, Molly took a deep breath. She hadn't seen it yet. She'd been waiting until the ball to see what Susan had made for her. Picking the mask up, Molly weighed it in her hand. It was light, probably porcelain, with a sturdy velvet ribbon to secure it to her head.

"Murphy could you help me with this," she asked.

"Of course Milady," he said, walking up behind her.

Molly held the mask to her face as Murphy reached for the ribbons to tie them behind her head. He took a step back admiring his knot. Molly still holding the mask for comfort walked to the vanity mirror on the far side of the room. The Narnian craftsmen had outdone themselves on this one. The mask looked like a more human Aslan, down to the whiskers. The paint job highlighted the features as if she were standing in full sunlight. It was perfect. She took a step back to look herself over as a whole. She looked the part of a lioness. Her gold dress shimmered in the candle light, the small patches of embroidery telling the story of Narnia's creation. The mask added to the effect of a sun tanning lion. She laughed as she realized her hair truly looked like an unruly mane, through it seemed to have more blonde in it than normal. Strange, she though, she hadn't had much time outdoors of late.

"Shall we go," Murphy asked, offering his arm to her.

"Lets," she said taking his arm in one hand, and a piece of her skirt in the other.

The pair stopped at the entrance of the ballroom, listening to the party in full swing ahead of them. Molly took a deep breath. "Stay close milady," Murphy whispered.

There was no need for an introduction. As they entered the grand hall the entire party stopped to watch them descend the stairs. As they reached the bottom, the party broke into whispers, the majority returning to what they had been doing only moments before, as if her entrance had not been the largest of the knight. Murphy escorted her to the thrones, where Caleb and Alastair sat unmasked.

"My lords," Molly said, curtseying.

Alastair grimaced at her. Caleb scoffed. "How very Narnian of you."

Someone cleared their throat behind her. Molly turned around to see Edmund in his trademark silver and blue. She smiled, throwing herself into his arms. "Ed, this certainly a surprise," she said.

Alastair coughed, causing the pair to break apart. "I assume, you had no knowledge his highness would be attending our little ball," he said, venom laced in his voice.

"No my lord," Molly said, "I merely told the kings and queens of Narnia that your spring festival is something to rival our own festivities. I never asked them to come."

"Yes, we've only docked for the day I'm afraid," Edmund added stepping forward. "Tomorrow we leave for Calormen." He presented his letter of introduction to Alastair, who tossed it aside.

"A king should not require a letter of introduction," Alastair said. "Please, enjoy the ball."

Molly resisted the urge to frown. Alastair seemed to no care Edmund was there, but there was something off about the whole thing.

"May I have this dance," Edmund asked. The orchestra was starting a new song, one that Molly recognized.

"Of course, my king," she said teasingly. Edmund smiled leading her out onto the dance floor. As they danced they talk, sharing secrets they hadn't had a chance to earlier.

"Our craftsmen had outdone themselves," he whispered into her ear. "Aslan would be flattered."

Molly grinned behind her mask. "It seemed fitting, considering most of Avalon believes he does not exist." The dance came to an end. Edmund relinquished his hold on her as Murphy neared. Molly pulled Edmund off the dance floor into an alcove, hidden by a scarlet curtain. Murphy followed close behind ensuring total privacy.

"Molly?" Ed asked.

"Ed, this is Murphy. Murphy won the tournament yesterday, and refused Avalonian knighthood. I offered him a place in Narnia and he accepted," she said, looking between the two men. Edmund tensed slightly looking the other man over.

"I'm sure he'll make a fine addition to the army, but I don't have room to take him with me," Edmund said. Molly and Murphy sighed in relief.

"We've got that worked out Ed. For the remainder of my stay in Avalon Murphy is to be my personal guard." Ed nodded. He knew Molly could protect herself, but it made him feel at ease knowing there was someone with allegiance to Narnia with her.

"I can't give you a title now," Ed said. "It'll have to wait until we're all back in Narnia, and Peter does get a say."

Murphy nodded, understanding what the king was saying. "I have already pledged my allegiance to Molly, Aslan, and Narnia." Ed cracked a smile, and the two shook hand.s

"Thank you," Molly said to Edmund as they reemerged from behind the curtain. They shared a secret smile and parted ways. The pair made their rounds, dancing with anyone who asked.

As the clock struck midnight, Molly was fighting sleep. She excused herself from the dance floor in an effort to find Edmund or Murphy. She found the pair deep in conversation about the merits of siege warfare near the punch table. She held in a yawn as the two notice her arrival.

"I think I'll turn in for the night," she said, allowing the yawn to escape.

"I'll walk you up," Murphy said.

"I'll come to," Edmund said, "After all I'm here to see how they're treating my diplomat."

The walk back to her chamber took barely ten minutes. Once safely there, Murphy opened the door allowing Molly and Edmund inside, while he stood guard. Ed inspected her chamber with scrutiny. It was indeed smaller than her apartment at Cair Paravel, but she was a guest. He laughed as the state of her desk, earning a good smack form Molly.

"Unlace me," she asked as she fought to remove her dress. Ed's laugh ceased as he reached for the strings of her bodice. Untying it, Molly let it fall to the ground allowing Edmund to untie the corset as well. She could feel his warm breath on her neck as his fingers worked the knot at the base of her spine. She stepped behind the screen as soon as it was loose enough to pull over her head, her skirts joining the corset on the floor soon after. Replacing it with her simply nightgown. Edmund's breath hitched. IT had been months since he'd seen her without all the layers of fabric.

He stepped forward, pulling her into his arms. "Goodnight," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Stay," Molly asked, her voice below a whisper.

Edmund nodded, "alright. Just until you fall asleep. Susan will kill me if I'm not ready to sail at sunrise." Molly laughed pulling Edmund toward her bed.

They lay down, Edmund wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him. Molly rested her head on his chest letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Edmund stayed until her breathing evened out. It killed him to leave her like this. He wanted to stay with her and sleep in, but Susan was waiting for him. It was just supposed to be tonight, the party, and then back to his duties. Quietly, Edmund slid out of bed, replacing his body with a pillow. Molly hugged it to her chest in her sleep. He bent down placing a kiss on her forehead. "I love you," he whispered turning towards the door. He left the room, turning around to glance at Molly's sleeping form one last time.

Murphy was still standing guard. Actually he was sitting against the wall, but it held the same purpose. He watched as Edmund exited.

"Take care of her," Edmund told him.

Murphy nodded, "I won't let harm come to her."

Edmund glanced back at the door before making for the servants stairs and the docks, where Susan was waiting for him.

* * *

A/n: Well Hi there! I know it's been a while since I last updated. Work and then school got in the way. But I"m back and I"m going to work at regularly updating because four-five months between chapters is a ridiculous wait. Also, i'm probably going to finally get around to revising and fixing all the formatting and stuff from earlier chapters, the bones of the story will stay the same, but I want to make sure it's as close to perfection as I can get it.

Thanks again! Please remember to review, I appreciate every one of them. -YF


End file.
